Smile Sweet as Sugar rewrite
by HappySlasher
Summary: Mr. Orton never really was one to get involved with other people unless it was buisness but when he gets blackmailed by his students what can he do? RandyXEvan slash!
1. Chapter 1

Well, after a failed first attempt, here goes another one! Revan try #2

Disclaimer: I no own nothing! Vince does though…

Smile sweet (Rewrite)

Mr. Orton was never one to get involved with anyone unless he really needed to but as he stared across the gym at the bouncy brown-eyed student of his, he couldn't help but feel relief. Finally they had moved to this point. He laughed as he thought of how things all started out; how strange events lead to their stranger relationship.

~^3^~

"I tell ya John, I really like this one." The cellphone was wedged between a strong tattooed shoulder and the smooth skin of a well defined cheek bone. " The Dean's been nice enough to give me a place on campus. Well just outside of it really. You should come visit... Oh so them Massachusetts boys actually made it to play offs? Well they're going to want their coach with them, right?... Well I'm just unpacking right now...Yeah going to check out the place real good; see my staff and whatnot but babe I'll call you later. Tell the team I'm wishing them luck and John, make sure you call me when you get home... I love you too. Bye." Randy hung up the phone and stuck it in his pocket. He sighed lovingly and shook his head. He and John were a real mess but both of them knew it would work out. He took in a deep breath and looked around the fair-sized apartment. There was an upstairs and downstairs and it was really made for four people. Yet he would be in it alone. He nodded and got back to work. Tomorrow he would have a lot waiting for him as he started his first day as Health teacher for Florida U.

The next day, Randy woke up and got ready as fast as he could. He threw on his best pair of black slacks, white dress shirt, and black squared framed glasses. He glanced over himself in the mirror one last time and, agreeing on the style, headed off to work. He approached the Dean of admission's office and walked in confidently, smirking at the looks he got from the other teachers and even some of the students as he strutted through the halls. He knocked on the biggest door in the hallway and was immediately pulled in by a strong firm hand. He gasped from the shock but pulled himself back together and smiled at the man before him. The Dean was a stout and jolly looking man. He wore glasses and had a really fluffy brown hairstyle to match his goatee. "It is good to see you again, my boy!"

"Oh yes," Randy smiled and shook the man's hand harder,"I'm pleased to see you again too Mr. Dibiase. I really am honored to be working here."

"Oh please Randall my boy, it's my pleasure. I know you'll do fine." He sat down at his desk and motioned for Randy to do the same in the chair in front of him. The man picked up a photo of a young man who randy could easily figure out was his son. "That's my boy, Ted. Joy of my life. Looks and acts just like me. I got another boy but he's no Ted. Bret's special though. Good kid...good kid. He's out on a ski trip until Friday but you'll be having my boy and his friends in your class with you so treat them fair." He sat the picture back down and looked Randy over. "Aren't you a little too over dressed, though?" He chuckled towards Randy who looked down at himself curiously.

He chuckled uneasily,"What do you mean?"

"Well I don't know how things are in Missouri but here gym teachers don't usually look so formal." Dibiase laughed and stood to his feet.

Randy looked up at him, "Oh no sir. I applied for the position as a health professor not," He was interrupted by the portly man.

"I know what you applied for Mr Orton. I'm not incompetent. I called you yesterday and informed you that I would be needing someone to fill up that spot for a while. It was a rushed decision but you agreed, remember? " Randy absently stared at the air.

"I don't..." He thought hard. Finally remembering he buried his face in his hands. "Oh man, it must've been when I was unpacking. I'm so sorry Mr Dibiase. I was talking to a good friend of mine and it just slipped my mind completely. Geez! I am really sorry. I'll just hurry home and...gosh! I wish I hadn't been so absent minded. " He sighed and stood to his feet. "Thank you again, sir." He sadly shook the other man's hand and left back to his place.

He hurriedly changed into a white T-shirt and the uniform red shorts and went to the gymnasium, amazed at the massive space. He looked around at all the areas: gymnastics course, basketball court, hockey rink, football field and baseball diamond out back, and his favorite; the wrestling mats. It was amazing. It only made him think of his boyfriend. As a coach, he would be like a kid in a candy store. Randy laughed at the thought of that big oaf of a man bouncing around excitedly. Suddenly there was a burst of young boys flooding into the gymnasium; an almost confusing mix of red and white from the uniforms. Randy straightened himself up and put on his hardened professor face. Showtime.

Minutes later, the students had calmed down a bit and were seated on the waxed floors. Randy paced before them and took a good look at all of them. No one really seemed like trouble. He could do this. He confidently nodded. "Hello there. I am your temporary gym teacher; Mr Orton. Now, I don't know what happened to your previous teacher but frankly I don't care." He aggressively said the last words. "I'm your teacher now and you will follow my rules. It'll only be for a while but if you don't like it or if you can't handle it you can leave now. I won't stop you because unlike other people I simply, don't, care." He finished. "Now...any questions?"  
>Randy looked around. "None? Okay then let's..." A hand rose. "Okay, shoot." He pointed to the young man.<p>

A fair-skinned brunette stood up and looked at Randy confidently. "My friend wanted me to ask you if you were dating someone." The entire class laughed in unison and Randy irritatedly pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Well," He began softly," Why don't you and your friend come up here." The scrawny brunette nodded and swiftly ran up to the front, clutching his shorter friends wrist. "And who might you two be?"

"I'm Cody Rhodes, sir. This here is my friend Evan Bourne." Cody pushed Evan in front of him. Evan gasped as he was shoved into the body of Orton. "He wanted me to ask the question. I think he likes you or something but who can blame him. I told him you were probably seeing someone but he wanted to be sure so I had to ask." Randy looked at the brunette annoyed and then down to the small boy in his arms. He helped the man back onto his feet, steadying him.

"Now," He paced the floor around Cody and Evan," It seems Mr Rhodes and Mr Bourne have agreed to be examples. They are toying with me and they must think it's funny! But I'm not laughing am I?" He laughed sarcastically and straightened his face back out. "NOW DROP AND GIVE ME 50!" He pushed the two onto the floor. They began their pushups and Randy aggressively paced them. "You will not play with me! I am not the one to be played with! If you ever do you will pay me! You will pay me with sweat blood and tears!" Cody stopped and rested on the floor. Randy squatted down beside Cody and grabbed a handful of brown hair, snapping Cody's neck at an odd angle. "And if you can't pay me...you fail." Randy dropped the poor boy and stood to his feet. He looked down at Evan. "Bourne, you get up. You've paid your dues." Evan immediately stood and looked to his teacher. "And yes...I am seeing someone." He smirked as he answered the question and at the blush that crept across the smaller man's face. "Now get back in line!" He yelled at Evan and watched as he scampered back to the floor. He stood before his class once more, "Time to begin."

The next few days were the same old routine; there was a light warm up and some stretches. When class started that Friday, before Randy could even start the stretches, his phone started ringing so Randy had the boys playing basketball while he went to his office. Evan shot a layup and threw the ball to Cody, calling for a check. He threw the ball furiously and ran up to push Cody. "You got me in trouble on Monday."

Cody raised his hands defensively, "What? Are you kidding me. You liked it." He smirked down at his little friend.

"I did not!" Evan grabbed the basketball.

"You totally did. I saw how you looked at him when he commanded you to drop on the floor." Cody laughed and motioned for Evan to give him the ball. "Hey why do you think teach ran off to his office so quickly? Wanna go check it out?"

Evan sadly threw it to him and put his hands on his hips, dropping his head towards the waxed floor. "No Cody I don't want to do anything that will make him any more upset with me. Now he's going to think I'm a problem student. Thanks a lot Cody!" He yelled.

"You're very welcome?" Evan turned behind him and smiled happily at the approaching blonde.

"Hey Ted! I thought you would never show up!" He happily ran over to the Dean's son but Cody somehow beat him there.

"Oh my sweet little Teddy bear! Coodles missed you so much." Cody wrapped his arms around Ted's neck and rubbed his face longingly against the other young man's.  
>"I hope your trip was fun."<p>

Ted kissed Cody's cheek and patted his head before turning back to Evan. "So I hear we have a new teacher right?" Evan nodded. "And I heard he made examples out of you two." Ted laughed lowly.

"Teddy!" Cody punched Ted in the arm," It's not funny! He tried to embarrass me all cause I asked one little question."

"Did you ask him something stupid like you always manage to do?" Ted sighed.

"No!...I just asked if, as good looking as he was, he was seeing anybody. Evan wanted to know since he like has this huge crush on him." Cody smirked at the blush running over Evan's face.

"I do not!" He huffed.

"Well, I'm going to let my presence be known and greet him." Ted began to walk towards Randy's office and Cody dragged Evan behind them. They approached the room, half expecting it to be locked but instead it was slightly open so they slowly eased it open a little wider to look inside. They caught sight of Randy at his desk, talking to who seemed like himself.

"Yeah. I can't speak to you when I'm doing something important. You make me forget everything!" They saw the seemingly cold man actually laugh.

"Sorry about that," A voice called from no where. Realization hit them that Randy must've been talking on the phone on speaker.

"Yeah so I'm on gym teacher duty until the real one gets here and did I not tell you to call me when you got home Monday?" Randy was smiling now as he looked down at the phone.

The voice took in a deep breath,"Sweety, nowhere is home until I'm in your arms again."

Randy laughed again, "Oh please, don't give me that BS. You are so corny. "

"And you love it."

"I do. But seriously, call me. I've only been here for like four days or so and John I've already found my class clowns." Evan angrily looked at Cody who was giggling uncontrollably, knowing all the while Randy meant them.

"Oh? Tell me about it."

"Well the taller kid raised his hand and asked if I was seeing anybody. Get this he says his friend wanted to know. Cmon now. Are they for real?"

The voice on the other line was dying with laughter. "And what did you do?"

"I made their butts pay me! " Randy huffed and pouted in his chair.

"Okay then, let me rephrase the question; what did you say?" There was a playfulness in the other persons tone.

Randy smirked, "I said I was definitely all free."

"You liar! You did not!" Randy laughed at the outburst.

"You'll never know."

"When I come down there tomorrow I will."

Randy gasped, "...What?"

"Yup baby, called up my boss and he said it was a good time to take a little weekend vacation. I'll be there tomorrow night."

Randy was bouncing in his chair happily now, "John baby yes! I can't wait! Oh gosh I can't wait! Oh baby... I.. Johnny I love you so much..." Randy fell back in his chair.

"I know you do. I mean I'm just so wonderful." Randy smirked at the arrogant man.

"You are. Alright babe I have to get back to work. "

"Gotcha. Remember baby; tomorrow."

"Can't wait." Randy purred lustfully.

"...Geez Ortz you really can get a guy hot and bothered. See ya honey."

Randy chuckled as he turned the speaker off and hung up. Evan and Ted looked to one another shocked at all the had just heard. "Wow," Evan started. "I didn't expect that. What do you say Cody?" Evan looked up but when he saw the boy was missing his eyes nearly popped out his head. "Cody?" He whispered loudly. He and Ted looked all around them and stopped their searching as it fell on the brunette standing beside their professor. Hurriedly they rushed to his side.

Randy looked up at them confused." What? Can I help you three?"

Ted outstretched his hand, "Sir I'm in your class. Ted Dibiase Jr. You know,"

Randy interrupted, "Yeah, the boss' son, right?" Ted nodded. "Are these two...boys.. your friends?" There was an irritated expression on his face.

Ted laughed, "Yeah. Im sorry for the tall one's behavior issues. He only acts like that when I'm not around. The little one though. He's not a bad kid." Ted smiled down at Evan.

"Oh? Well if they give me any more problems, I can guarantee they will fail!" Randy turned to Ted sternly then to Evan, and finally to Cody. "With that said, what do you two boys need?"

"School phones should not be used by faculty members for personal calls for any reason at all. Failure to comply to this rule leads to an automatic write up. Further misconduct or continual uses personally of the phones for three counts will lead to termination on the spot. " Cody recited the obviously textbook embedded rule.

Randy's expression changed from one of sternness to worry and concern. "You heard that? Oh it was just...um..." He bit his lip and buried his face in his hands again. "Look, that was my fiancé. He lives in Boston and I never really get to see him or talk to him. Keep this between us... and I won't fail you because frankly I can clearly see you are going to be a problem for me."

"No really Mr Orton we,"Evan was about to interject but Cody put his hand over his mouth.

"Let us meet him and spend a few nights over your house and we have a deal." Cody smirked.

"What?" Randy angrily stood to his feet, looming over the smug brunette. "There's no way. I'd rather get written up for this!"

"Oh yes, Mr Orton," Cody put his hands on his hips, "But let's be honest here. You think you're facing one little write up but if we were to exaggerate a tiny bit to the Dean, well now," Cody innocently looked up at him, "He may believe it and get you fired now might he?"

Randy angrily looked at Cody before sighing and sitting back down. "If I let you meet him and stay over my place will you leave me be about this?"

Cody sat against the desk. "Maybe."

Randy nodded, "Fine." Cody bounced happily and ran out the room, dragging Ted with him this time. Evan looked down at his teacher. Randy glanced up at him, "What? Is there some other catch you forgot?"

"...I'm sorry... For earlier I mean. I didn't really mean to upset you. Cody did that on... I mean it wasn't my question!" Evan tried to gather his words.

"Just save it Bourne. Go finish basketball or something." Evan sadly nodded and left, closing the door. He turned and bumped into the cocky Cody.

"You jerk! Now he can't stand me!" Evan yelled and ran over to the showers.

Cody laughed and ran after him. "I did nothing wrong. I created an opportunity for you. Evan, I know who you are. You want him and I can see it in your eyes. So here's the plan. Since we'll be staying with him, i'll distract John while you," Cody was getting his eager plan out until Evan turned around and shoved him.

"Cody, shut up! Stop it alright. I'm not that guy anymore, okay? That was high school, this is college. That side of me is gone!" Evan hurriedly rushed further into the warm misty shower room, leaving an astonished Cody.

He tilted his head back against the cold tile. It was relaxing in contrast with the warm spray. Evan had to calm himself. He wasn't like that any more. Mr Orton was gorgeous, no doubt but he just wasn't that person anymore. High school was rough for him personally. Not with any physical issues but in his mind it was like warfare. He was so disturbed but he never showed signs of it. He was top of his class but he was so...off. He wiped his face and closed his eyes. That was his regret period. That was when he made one of the biggest mistakes of his life and realized he had to change. It was for the best. He turned off the shower and, wrapping the towel around himself, stepped out. Looking around he hadn't even noticed that everyone was gone. Slowly he made his way to the entrance, halting as he heard someone coming towards the door from the outside. They slowly pushed the door open and Evan hid behind it.

"Hello? Is anybody in here?" Evan gasped but covered his mouth when his new teacher came into view. Randy looked around skeptically before relaxing and continuing forward. Evan couldn't help but to stare at the glistening Adonis in a low hung towel. His well defined upper body, hip bones, and strong thighs on full display. Randy turned on the shower whistling a slow methodical tune and threw his towel on the rack. Turning as quickly as he could, Evan looked away. This was wrong! He was such a peeping Tom. He settled himself a bit and began to tiptoe towards the door. Just as he was about to make it out he heard his mentor swear loudly. Turning around he saw a pair of black glasses slide across the floor by his feet.

By now Randy was on all fours on the ground, swearing and feeling for the specs. Evan looked up begging before he picked up the glasses and eased slowly over to the teacher. Once he was sure he was in just close enough to slide the glasses he did so and ran swiftly but quietly for the door. Once on the outside of it he peeked in once more and made for certain Randy had his glasses in hand. Luckily he did and Evan ran to the locker room, thankful he avoided a potentially nasty situation, to change his clothes. Having thrown on his jacket and sweats, he went back to his dorm room. He plopped down onto his bed, needing to get some rest but it didn't seem like that was coming anytime soon as his roommate Jack came in. " Hey little bit, what's up?"

Evan let out a grunt and rolled over in the bed.

Jack plopped down in the bed opposite and nodded. "Yeah Cody told me how you have a crush on the new gym teacher. Hey but I don't blame you! He's a real looker."

"I do not have a crush on him!" Evan threw a tantrum, batting his fists wildly against the bed.

"Easy there little bit! I'm just saying what Cody told me! Don't shoot the messenger." Jack laughed and went to the restroom, leaving Evan to lie on his bed in silence. He sighed. Things just weren't going right for him.

-

Woo. I think I like this version better. The rewrite seems more in character? Review and tell me what you think please!


	2. Chapter 2

Good start I hope…well there's more here.

"Are you dead?" Evan drew his lids open, nearly jumping out of his skin at the person hovering over him. His blonde friend laughed, showing off his perfect teeth. Evan groaned and rolled over.

"Jack, I am tired. Let me sleep!" Evan put the pillow over his face.

Jack snatched the pillow away. "But Cody says he's waiting for you by the front of the campus gates."

Evan's eyes popped open, "What?"

"Cody said," Jack began but Evan shushed him.

"No Jacky I heard you...are you friggin kidding me? He's doing this thing tonight?" Evan pulled out his iPhone and began to text Cody:

DashingCoodlesRhodes* R U doin this 2nite?

He waited a few seconds and then his phone buzzed. He checked it:

ShootingStarBourne* O yes my friend! C U soon ;)

Evan groaned inwardly and raised himself off the bed. He grabbed his workout duffle bag and stuffed in a clean pair of underwear, pajamas, and clothes for the next day. He ran in the bathroom and grabbed his tooth brush before quickly running out. He quickly rushed down stairs and out the building but stopped as he set foot on the lawn. He sighed, noticing he did what most people do, and was about to run back up stairs to get his forgotten item.

"Hey Little Bit," Evan heard his nickname being called from above. He saw his friend calling from their room window and he smiled. "You forgot this." Jack threw down a star-shaped pillow and Evan thankfully waved as he began his mad dash again.

He made it to the gate in record time. Ted and Cody were waiting there with a duffle bag as well and even with how dark it was, Cody's smirk was evident and prominent against the shade of night.

"Yo, you ready for this Baby Bourne?" Ted asked rather calmly. Evan looked to him and nodded. Then he looked to Cody and dropped his head. Cody smirked at him expectantly.

Evan sighed and looked up at his friend. "Cody, I'm sorry about how I acted earlier and I'm sorry for pushing you." Cody grinned even wider and grabbed Evan's wrists, pulling him in dangerously close.

"You're real lucky you're adorable." He laughed and hugged his little buddy hard. "Now, let's head out!"  
>They all began walking but then Evan stopped dead in his tracks. "What's wrong? Not having second thoughts are you?"<p>

Evan turned to Cody,"Does Mr Orton know we're coming?" Cody paused at the question before chuckling maniacally and walking at an even faster pace. "Cody! He doesn't know we're coming over? Well we can't just waltz in! What if he's talking to his fiancé again or taking a shower..." His mind slowly drifted to earlier that day and his face turned red.

"Shower huh, Bourne? Now where could that idea have come from? Maybe you want to see that," He smiled slyly, "Again."

Evan gasped, "What? You know about..." He trailed off again and he turned even redder. He twiddled his fingers and laughed uneasy. "That was all a misunderstanding. I didn't even see much really."

Cody laughed, "I bet you did. But getting back to your question, No, Randy doesn't know were coming. Things are always funnier when people don't expect you at a party. They usually are ecstatic to see you!"

They started back up walking again and Evan knitted his eye brows, "I hope you're right. And how do you know his first name?"

" I asked Mr Dibiase to tell me. He said he didn't care and just blurted it out." Cody answered nonchalantly. The group trekked through a few wooded areas and entered into an open field. Sitting in the middle of the field was a nice sized house which Ted identified as one of his daddy's employee homes. Unanimously they agreed that it was more than likely the right place and ran up to the porch.

Cody sat his bags down in the porch swing and eagerly knocked on the door. They heard a loud 'Coming!' from inside and Cody wiggled his eyebrows. "And here we go boys." They all took a deep breath as they heard heavy footsteps approaching the door. Evan said one last little prayer when the lock was undone and the handle began to jiggle.

Randy opened the door calmly but as he looked down at the trio he visibly sagged. Through sheer force of habit, he dropped his head in his hands and sighed. He looked at them. "Why? Why are you three here?"

Cody shoved his way to the front, chest to chest with Randy. "You agreed we could stay with you."

"Not tonight," Randy snorted. He pushed Cody backwards. "I'm setting up for tomorrow. Leave!"

"Well I think that considering the conditions, we should pick the nights." Cody stepped up again. "And tonight's one of the nights."

"No!" Randy shot back.

"Well why not?"

"Because," He pointed to Ted, "He's too quiet and it creeps me out, you're annoying and I fear I'll kill you in your sleep, and you," He pointed to Evan. "Well no I actually have no problem with you except that you're friends with him." He pointed back at Cody and jabbed him in the chest.

Cody rolled his eyes. "Stop playing games Mr O."

Randy and him stared one another down, a smirk permanently on Cody's face. Randy threw his hands in the air, obviously irritatedly and went inside. "Look just don't... Please don't touch anything and don't call me Mr O." Cody bounced happily and hopped inside. Ted motioned for Evan to go first and followed in. They all gasped taking in the immaculate sight. Randy's house was so clean with a creme and black color scheme. A diamond chandelier was hanging from the foyer and a black hand rail ran up the dark hardwood steps. A lot of modern art was gracing the walls and the aromatic candles filled the air. Evan inhaled the vanilla and let out a happy sigh. It was such a nice scent. They followed Randy to the living room and sat their bags on the floor. "Stay right here."

He left the room and went down the hall. Quickly he checked his closet and grabbed four blankets and three pillows. He returned to the boys and threw them the things he had just retrieved. "Alright good night."

"Mr O, wait!" He turned to Cody. Cody inhaled in the covers deeply and drug out a long breath. "These blankets smell just like you." He smirked.

Randy cracked his neck and went back over to the trio. "Don't play with me, okay? Get some sleep and don't bother me. You're at my house like you wanted so spend the night sleeping."

"But Mr O!" Cody whined. " I don't want to just sleep here. I want to have some fun!"

Randy pushed Cody. "Well I'm not fun so you're SOL."

Cody pouted, "You sounded fun on the phone with your baby."

Randy blushed and plucked Cody in the forehead. "Well only believe half of what you see and none of what you hear. Now go to sleep. If you need to change into some sleeping clothes or anything, the bathroom is by the stairs." Randy saluted to the boys and left the room again.

Cody and the boys made themselves comfortable, changing into a pair of pj bottoms and big t-shirts. They set up a pallet with the blankets and lied down but they couldn't even go to sleep with the sounds going on around them. Randy was walking between other rooms, back and forth possibly finishing unpacking or whatever. Cody was restless, tossing and turning every which way. He rolled over onto Ted and then on to Evan before groaning and sitting up.

Ted sat up as well. "What is it?" He rubbed the tense brunettes shoulders.

"I'm too excited to sleep. I need to know what Randy is up to." Cody sighed sadly.

Evan slapped him over the face with a pillow. "His name is Mr. Orton and leave the guy alone, he's tryin to set up for his fiancé tomorrow."

"But is he doing something special? Maybe trying on some new silk boxers?" He wiggled his brows suggestively. "I really need to know!"

Ted rubbed his chin. "I'm a little curious now myself."

"Ted!" Evan gasped. He sat up too and looked his friends over. They were focused on the kitchen door where footsteps had been heard. They could see the lights being turned down from underneath the door and Cody stood to his feet. "What are you doing?"

Cody shook his head vigorously. "I can't just stay here. I need to see what he's up to." He swiftly tiptoed his way into the hallways. Evan and Ted looked to one another and they eventually followed suit. They stayed against the wall, silently listening to their teachers footsteps. He was going up the stairs to his room, they could infer. "Ooo. Turning in so early?" Cody laughed lightly and they ascended up the stairs as well. They followed the hall until they ran across a room with the door slightly open. Peeking inside, they saw a king sized canopy bed with a black bed frame and creams sheets directly in the middle of the room. A black chester, dresser, and armoire rested in the room as well. Very simple. The only noticeable pieces of technology were the phone on the nightstand and near the creme sofa there was a computer on the coffee table. There was a large bookcase by the window though. "Golly, Randy sure knows how to decorate."

They jumped as they heard a flushing noise from inside and settled when it was only the teacher coming out of the bathroom. Randy yawned and stretched his long lanky body out before plopping on his bed. He looked down at his watch and got right back up. He threw his shirt off and took off his pants, leaving himself in only his checkered boxers. Evan gasped loudly and Ted threw his hand over the smaller boys mouth. He pressed a finger to his lips but never took his eyes off the tan man. Cody, by now was nearly drooling. "This is too priceless. Teddy, Teddy bear give me your phone."

Ted dug in his pants pocket and gave Cody the desired object. Cody grinned rather cheshirely and took snapshot after snapshot of their teacher as he strolled around in his underwear. Soon after, Randy threw on a tank top and sat down on his couch infront of the computer. Cody gave Ted back his phone triumphantly and Evan couldn't help the whine that came from his lips. Cody looked at him curiously. "Guys this is wrong! We shouldn't be up here like this..." Evan was about to turn and walk away but Cody yanked him back by his collar.

"Oh no Bourne. You're going to stay and watch. When did you become such a wuss? I remember when you would literally kill for this opportunity." He held Evan's shirt and made him look into the room. Randy turned on his laptop and clicked on a few things before lying back against the sofa leisurely. Evan had to admit, the teacher looked good like that; laid out so openly. He licked his suddenly dry lips and watched just as intently as the others.

Randy stared at the screen then removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes. "Aww, is little Randall sleepy?" Randy immediately began to smile and ceased his rubbing to look down at the dimpled man on the screen.

"Yes, I am very tired, John." He chuckled and put his glasses back on.

"Rough day, baby?" John said sweetly from the chat window.

"Yeah. I'm definitely in over my head. Kind of like I have three little monkeys on my back." He looked to the floor and Cody knew he was talking about them. He smiled again. "Well...a monkey, a quiet raven, and a small panda." He corrected, thinking of each boy individually.

"Woo, sounds hectic."

"Yeah...but it's alright." He grinned down at the screen. "Tomorrow will be better."

John was smiling now too. "Yeah. It most definitely will."

Randy sighed happily, "And how was your day sweet heart?"

"Well, my star player got benched today and the doctors say that arm won't heal in time to finish out the season. I had to bump some kids up and check this, that Barrett kid actually stepped up to the plate. My new team captain." Cena finished. Randy rolled his eyes and sucked his teeth uninterested. Cena laughed. "Aww babe, I know you don't like him but give the kid a break. At least he's respectful." Randy sighed. Cena looked around, "I think I know what will cheer you up."

Randy grinned seductively, "And what is that?"

"One month." Cena returned the smirk.

Randy threw his head back and laughed. "Oh yes, Johnny. One more month and you'll be walking down the isle, ready to give yourself away to me."

John scrunched his face up and shook his head. "I think you have it the other way around sweety. You'll give yourself to me."

"We'll see," Randy purred. "You had better hope it's not my way though because when we go on that honey moon and I get you in that hotel alone Johnny, I'm going to," Randy mused but the rest was blocked out to Evan as Ted and Cody covered his ears. He turned to them seeing how bright red their face was and could only imagine what their teacher had said. They slowly uncovered his ears and fainted. Evan turned to them worriedly and started to fan them. He jumped and turned back to the door as the bellows of dark chuckles escaped from the tan man's lips. He gulped slowly and went back to giving the teacher all his attention. "Oh Johnny. You should see how red your face is!"

"You are so wrong," Cena managed to get out but he was rubbing his neck uncomfortably. "Do you get some sort of thrill out of saying things like that?"

Randy tilted his head side to side, thinking. "Yeah...I think I do." He smirked.

Cena blew out a choppy breath and smiled. "On the first of April, one of us will be waking down that isle in a big Missouri chapel and we'll make that vow of everlasting love in front of all our friends and families."

Randy dropped his head. "Or just friends," the words slipped out sadly.

"Parents didn't take it well?" Cena asked sympathetically.

Randy shook his head. "They won't even return my calls John. You know dad, says he's real ashamed of me and ma always agrees with dad. Little Bro and Sis said they'll be there and they live out in California. Kind of hurts that mom and dad are going to be in Missouri and won't care enough to show up."

"How do I know thats true. Maybe you're saying that so you can ensure that I'm the one being given away." Cena joked trying to ease the tension but he sighed when the sadness was still in enveloping Randy. Randy pulled out a cigarette and put it to his lips. He searched around for a lighter but stopped, noticing Cena frowning and shaking his head. "Stop it Randy. I told you I don't like you smoking." He smiled. "You're too pretty to kill yourself like that."

"Smoking won't kill me. And besides if it did," He flicked the little stick away, "Who would really care?"

Cena frowned again. "Don't do me like that. Don't act like I'm not here giving my all to you. You asked who would care, well I'm standing right here at 6'2" because I care." He inhaled deeply and curled his lips up into a grin. "You just need me to give you a more than friendly reminder. I understand. Don't worry. Tomorrow, I'll make sure you know how much I care. Good night baby doll." He and his fiancé exchanged warm smiles before John kissed the screen and left the chat window.

Randy sighed, resting his head on his knees and Evan was about to turn to walk away but stopped when he heard the faint sound of sobbing. He looked back at the teacher who was wiping at his eyes with his head down. Evan felt the need to console the man but if he went in and made himself known...he shuddered at how angry the man would be about him eavesdropping. He gulped hard and decided he was willing to take that risk. Slowly he entered the room and shuffled to the couch, looking at the muscular male. "M...mr Orton?"

Randy looked up at him with the saddest red eyes Evan had ever seen. They soon filled with rage. "What are you doing up here? Didn't I say to go to sleep? You have class tomorrow." Randy snapped.

Evan jumped a little but held his ground. "Mr Orton, what's wrong? I just heard you sobbing and I didn't mean any harm by it..." He fiddled with the draw string on his pants and looked into the bloodshot eyes.

They stayed like that. No words spoken but through the eyes. Randy broke down. Bellowing out sob after sob he grabbed the younger student around the waist and pulled him down the the couch beside him. He moved his arms to Evan's shoulders, cuddling and nuzzling the smaller man. Evan was beet red and could hardly move but he relaxed in the grip and patted the broken man's back. "It's okay Mr Orton. We can talk about it if you need to." Randy shook his head and squeezed Evan even tighter to him. "Do you need me to get you anything; coffee, ice-cream...?" Randy shook his head again.

"I just want a stuffed bear to hold..." Evan eyed him curiously but eased again remembering how Randy compared him to a little panda bear. He hugged the teacher tightly until he could feel Randy easing back to a normal controlled state. "Are you feeling better?" He looked at Randy.

Randy hugged even one last time and nodded. "You need some rest Mr Bourne. I'm sorry for waking you up." He wiped his eyes again and stood to his feet. Evan blushed as he looked up at the now piercing eyes looking down on him. The man surely could mask his pain very well. "Let me tuck you in." Randy laughed darkly and Evan blushed once more but stood up too.

They walked to the door and Randy stopped as he kicked something in the middle of the hallway. Evan's eyes popped open, knowing what was kicked. Looking down, Randy virtually grew horns. "What are these two idiots doing on my floor?"

Well? Is it better than the first time?


	3. Chapter 3

Here we go! Next chapter!

* * *

><p>Sun shone through the window in Orton's room, giving his face a golden glow. Slowly, he brought himself to draw his lids open and begin the day. He yawned. He almost jumped out of his skin as he saw the wide blue orbs staring directly at him when he sat up.<p>

"Morning!" Cody piped up, crawling up on the bed with Randy.

Randy forcefully shoved Cody. "What are you trying to do? Get out of here, you weirdo!" Randy continued to push Cody until Ted emerged from the bathroom after a flushing noise. Randy looked to Ted incredulously but Ted merely shrugged his shoulders and joined Cody on the bed. Randy thought about pushing the two of them but knew it was going to be pointless. He sighed and lied back against his headboard.

"Like I said, good morning Mr. O." Cody smirked as he realized he had won. "You know, you're awful cute without your specs on."

"Where's Evan?" Randy asked plainly, ignoring the boy's comment.

"Still sleeping. Why do you ask?"

Randy waved his hand dismissively. "Just curious..."

"Or maybe you like him better than us?" Cody smirked suggestively. "He is the smallest and cutest after all. Kind of like a..." Cody stroked Randys blanket covered thigh, "Panda bear?"

Randy blushed hard, " Excuse me?"

Cody rolled his eyes. "Don't act like you don't know what I mean..."

"Are you insinuating that I have feelings for my student? That's sick!" Randy looked down at his engagement ring. "I'm an almost married man for pete's sake!" He uncomfortably rubbed his arm.

"Almost..." Cody grinned evilly. "Almost is such a bad word..." Cody laughed and moved onto Ted's lap. "Now my Teddy bear, carry me down stairs so that we may awake sleeping beauty and prepare to venture into the day with Mr. O."

Randy drew away from his trance and angrily yelled. "What do you mean, venture into the day with me? You idiots are going to leave my house!"

"You mean Teddy's daddy's house." Cody stated smugly. "Listen sweety, you can't get rid of us. You've been adopted so today when you go shopping," Randy jerked his head towards Cody.

"How did you know I was going shopping?"

"Oh please, you have it on your 'to do' list on your fridge." Cody swatted away the thought and continued. "So we're going to go freshen up a little and wait on your porch! Be ready in a hour or we're leaving you!" Cody blew Randy a kiss and Ted stood up, carrying the young man out the door.

Randy sighed and dropped his head in his hands. Groggily, he leaned over and grabbed his glasses from the nightstand and put them on. He stretched and raised from his bed. Randy turned around and made it up before grabbing his phone, smiling warmly as he read the caller I.D. He answered. "Hello?"

"Be there in 5."

"What?" Randy's eyes nearly popped out of his head.

His fiancé's voice dripped with smugness. "I'll be down there in 5 hours."

Randy swallowed hard, beginning to panic. "Only...only 5 hours? But I though..."

"I know but I got in the plane real early this morning and you know how it is. You don't sound as happy as I would've expected." John protested worriedly.

"No Johnny I'm happy but...I had some things I needed to do is all..and...shoot! Alright baby, I'll see you soon..." Randy quickly hung up the phone and threw on some jeans and a black affliction shirt. He brushed his teeth and prepared himself before running downstairs.

His students were still pajama clad as he dashed past them. Cody saw him racing out the door and grabbed his arm. "Hey, what's up? Why you in such a hurry now?"

Randy rolled his arm away from the brunette and kept walking. "I really gotta go."

Ted grabbed his arm this time, "But I thought we could go with you."

Randy rolled away again," Well if anyone is ready now, they can ride with me. Otherwise you all stay here...or leave. I don't care!" He swung the front door open quickly and stopped in his tracks when he realized he had left his car keys in the kitchen. He ran back past them into said room and by the time he ran out the boys were sitting on the porch swing, ready to go. He eyed them curiously but pushed it away.

They all four ran up to the parking lot and looked around for Randys car. Patiently, the students stood as Randy ran over to his big black hummer and pulled it around. Ted whistled loudly.

"That there's a beaut' if I've ever done seen one." Cody squealed as Ted finished his statement in his country accent.

"Oh Teddy, I love when you talk like that!" He kissed his cheek and turned to Evan. "You know, I know you like Randy and all but everything is so big with him. Big house, big car. Maybe he's over compensating. Or maybe he just likes to match." Cody wiggled his eye brows and laughed at the gasp and blush from the smaller brunette.

Evan punched his arm. "Is that where your mind always is?...and I don't like him!" Evan almost immediately regretted his outburst as Randy looked down on him, his eyes asking questions. He scrambled for an explanation but gave up after a minute and retreated to the passenger side of the truck.

As he was about to step into the backseat, Cody pushed him aside and jumped in, locking the door. He pointed to the front seat and Evan pouted before jumping in. Randy then slid in beside him, checking the rearview mirrors and things like that and then the boys individually. He looked over Evan last.

"Mr. Bourne, Where's your seat belt?" Randy asked in his business voice.

Evan snapped up and looked around to grab it. "Sorry I..."  
>He trailed off as he watched Randy lean all the way over to his seat and reach across him to grab the seat belt. Randy swiftly locked the belt in place and sat back in his spot. Evan, still in shock of the warmth he felt coming off his teacher, sat there beet red. Randy ruffled his hair a bit as they pulled out and then looked at Evan curiously. "Are you okay? You look a little warm."<p>

Cody came form the back seat. "Evan's all red, Teddy! Told you that was going to happen! When we get to the mall you owe me ice-cream!"

"Who said anything about going to the mall?" Randy yelled angrily.

"The fridge does not lie!" Cody laughed, returning to the back seat.

Randy groaned at the young man and shifted his gaze towards Evan once more. Evan must've felt it and looked up at Randy. "Sorry," Randy mouthed apologetically. Evan nodded and looked out the window. He really needed to calm down.

The quartet spent some three hours roaming the mall. Randy bought dinner for the night and some new clothes while the boys bought snacks and other small nicknacks. They entered back into the hummer,Cody and Ted immediately falling into slumber, and set their course for the university. As they were driving back home, Randy couldn't help but notice the smaller young man's choice of item that he fidgeted with in the seat next to him. Evan had bought himself a small model airplane. He swished it through the air, making low engine noises like a little kid, causing Randy to chuckle lowly. Evan really was a little kid. He reached over and stroked the brunettes hair before ruffling it.

"Mr. Bourne you're...different." Randy mumbled as they reached their destination. Evan hadn't even noticed. He was so enthralled with the plane but when the car stopped he came back to reality. He looked at his teacher curiously and smiled, not sure of what was truly going on.

Randy smiled back and exited his side. He reached in the back and woke the other two students before grabbing his bags; all four of them making their way back to Randy's place. For once he didn't have to say anything to them. Cody and Ted went right back to sleep on their little pallet of blankets from the night before and Evan laid down as well. Now was his time to prep. He had two hours left and he was surely going to make the best of it!

Immediately he set off to cooking and cleaning. Next there was a little decorating. Finally when all was done, Randy jumped in the shower and freshened up. His Johnny liked the smell of vanilla on him. He checked the time; it was 5:30 now. John would be there any minute. Randy glanced at himself once over once more. Black silk short-sleeve pajamas. John killed to see him in those. All was now ready. He sighed with relief and eased himself on the couch until the door bell rang. Excitedly he jumped up, leaving all his tired behind. He raced for the door. Randy was bouncing off the walls and, finally gaining composure, opened the door. He squealed and jumped in John's arms, kissing him long and deeply.

"Well, someone missed me!" John smiled after they broke for air.

"More than you'll ever know." Randy kissed him again but stopped when the figures accompanying John caught his eye. "Wade? Justin? Heath? Johnny...What are they doing here?" Randy angrily shoved past John to get in Wade's face.

"It's good to see you too, Mr. Orton." Wade said rather unsure.

"You make me sick." Randy spat at the poor young men and turned to John. "What the heck man?"

John turned around and caressed Randy's hand soothingly, "I'm sorry sweety. You see.." John pulled Randy in the house, away from the students. "The truth is that the boss didn't really give me a weekend vacation." Randy glared at him. "You know how Steph is! She doesn't like for us to leave our jobs! She's already going out on a limb with letting me off for the wedding." He sighed and pulled off his cap, skimming his hand over his buzz cut. "My schedule's pretty hectic..."

Randy rolled his eyes. "Then why are you here- and I want the truth John!"

"Well..." John squeezed his eyes shut and inhaled deeply. "!" John gasped for air again; the jumbled sentence nearly killing him.

"...Don't play with me. Say it slower," Randy seethed. He grabbed John's hat and tapped the top of his head with it.

John rubbed his arm sadly. "Well, I'm only here for the weekend because our football team has their play-offs down here against Florida U."

Letting out an aggravated groan, Randy pushed John. "As much as I hate it, I can live with that. What I cant live with is those brats! Why are they here? Doesn't the university pay for you guys to stay at a hotel or something?"

"Randy, we're a big team and they ran out of rooms. They're students so I know that the school wouldn't go for me leaving them in a whole different hotel." John sighed and slumped his shoulders down. "I didn't know where else they could go..."

Randy pushed John. "Well you could've at least told me that you were bringing them."

"I didn't think you minded...you said how there was two extra joined guest bedrooms." John retorted softly.

"I wanted us to be alone. You said it was just going to be me and you! Then you turn around and bring these guys!" Randy shoved John backwards hard. John clumsily stumbled until he bumped into something soft. Turning around he realized he bumped into the tall fair-skinned brunette. Randy gasped and shooed Cody away panicky.

John looked around Cody and saw Ted and Evan as well, sitting up on their pallet. He slowly shifted his sight to glare at Randy. He straightened up and began to smirk and nod his head at the tall, sweating teacher. "Oh...Alone this weekend, huh?"

"John...L-Look let me explain," Randy stammered out, reaching his hand out to console the obviously furious male.

John grabbed the hand and locked their fingers together, jerking Randy dangerously close. "What's there to explain? You've got three men here in your house and you're angry at me for bringing my students?" John leaned close to Randy's face. "Whatever explanation you have, it better be good."

Randy gulped and shoved John away a little. "Well you see, what had happened was...ummm...!" Randy blushed as he tried to find the proper words.

"Don't worry Mr. O, I've got this one."Cody piped up rubbing his eyes. "See John...your name is John right?" The coach nodded and Cody continued, "Well John, Mr. Orton here put his job on the line so he could talk to you on the phone yesterday. I over heard him and we three are blackmailing him for it. Whatever the case, we said to keep hush about it if he let us stay here with him and meet you. He's just holding up his end of the bargain." Cody yawned as he finished and then turned to the confused John and rather embarrassed Randy. He laughed and outstretched him hand. "Cody Rhodes."

John looked down at the hand and then to his fiancé. "All that true, Ortz?" Randy nodded and John let out a sigh of disbelief. He shook his head a moment and then finally took the offered hand. "Okay...?John Cena." John cheerfully introduced himself. "I'm the athletic director down at Massachusetts University and if you don't know it yet," He grabbed Randy's hand and raised it up, "His fiancé." He kissed the engagement ring and snuggled Randys hand against his cheek. He could see the worry fading from his boyfriend's face as it was replaced with a little bit of relief.

Cody motioned for the other two boys to come over and in an instant his boyfriend was by his side, pulling the smallest boy with him. Ted reached out to shake John's hand. "Ted Dibiase Jr. Pleased to meet you."

John firmly shook the hand. "Hey, aren't you mr. Dibiase's boy. Son of the dean right? The resemblance is uncanny. Good to see you." He looked to the still groggy short boy and reached out. "John Cena."

Evan focused his eyes on the hand and yawned before drawing his own hand forward to shake. "Evan Bourne."

John couldn't help the 'aww' that escaped him as he looked at the sleepy brunette. Randy smirked as well and John turned to him mouthing, "Monkey, raven, panda?" Randy nodded and John smiled at them, giving a huge dimpled welcome. "It is truly a pleasure. Surprisingly, I've heard all about you three. One question though: Are you all giving Mr. Orton a hard time on his first week?" All three innocently shook their heads and John cackled loudly, feeling the irritated glare from his fiancé at the reply.

Randy eased up a little and went over to the door. He motioned the three boys accompanying John inside. Immediately they rushed in, causing John to give them warning glares. They then straightened up. "Well it's only customary that you introduce yourselves to my guests seeing as how you'll be rooming with them."

Cody scrunched up his face, "Ortz, I don't think all six of us can fit on the living room floor..."

"No, you'll be in the guest bedrooms upstairs...and don't call me Ortz! I'm your teacher!" Cody waved away Mr. Ortons rage and looked to the Massachusetts students.

The tall black haired student came forward first. "Hello there, the name's Wade Barrett. I'm head of the football team and star quarterback at Massachusetts U." He finished, his strong brittish accent thick as he spoke.

The short red head bounced up next. "My name's Heath Slater! Line back!" his accent was more southern. He let out a loud yell of excitement and the last of the boys came forward laughing.

"Justin Gabriel. Line backer as well.". The possibly South african male extended a hand to Cody, who quickly shook the hand.

"Im Cody Rhodes. This is Ted and Evan. I think we'll get along just fine." Cody smirked and nodded to his boys before turning to Randy. He grinned even wider. "Mr. O, we'll go settle in and give you an Johnny some down time. Cmon guys, let's go upstairs."

"Let's go men," Wade commanded to the other two of his boys as well.

The six boys went up to the room, leaving a silent area for Randy and John. Randy sighed and leaned his forehead down on John's. "Why do I go through so much grief?"

John laughed and pressed a small kiss to Randy's temple. "It doesn't matter. Things are fine now. Sorry about not telling you about...you know...this and all."

Randy pushed the thought and sighed. "It's alright. I should've told you about this thing with my students. Do you see all the trouble you're causing me?"

John laughed. "Yeah. I'm sorry about that too. At least I'm here, right? Everything still works out like planned."

"John, I had a lot of things special planned for today. I made a good dinner for the two of us; medium rare steak and fried potatoes with Mac and cheese and dinner rolls. I went out of my way to make me smell real good and I even put on your favorite pajamas of mine." Randy complained, John kissing his neck all the while. "You didn't even notice, John."

Cena laughed at his fiancé. "You are the woman in this relationship. Seriously. I'm sorry I didn't notice but as soon as I got here we were biting one another's heads off. Now that we're not though, I must say, you do smell very intoxicating and you know I love the way silk clings to you. So beautiful..." The last statement slipped out sickly smooth against Randy's ear.

Randy shivered and moved back, putting himself on full display. "You really think?"

"Oh Randy, I know," a seductive gaze flashed in the paler man's eyes as he took of his cap and advanced on the teacher. He wrapped his arms around Randys waist and guided him to a wall near the kitchen, pinning him there.

Randy grinned at the dominating coach and shoved him a little. "Coach, I don't think this is right." He feined innocence. "We should be training for the big game not fooling around like this..."

Cena chuckled, "Oh but Randy we are training. We'll work on some stretches first, get you all limbered up and then I'll see just how flexible you are." The playful banter was oozing with lust. Randy giggled.

"Oh coach Cena, you're a very bad man!" Randy softly slapped John's arm and escaped into the kitchen. John smirked and followed after the man. Things were about to pick up.

Meanwhile upstairs, the six boys decided upon how to split the joint rooms. Obviously, Cody and his boys took one room while Wade and his boys took another. They easily agreed upon that. As they finished settling in with Ted and Evan sleeping soundly, Cody went and opened the door joining the rooms, shamelessly peeking in on them. They had finished as well, Heath and Justin cuddling up by the headboard of the bed, sleeping hard like Ted and Evan. Wade was neatly placing their bags by the wall before he noticed Cody.

"Can I help you with something?" Wade strode over to Cody, hands on his hips.

Cody smiled up at him. "I need some help, yes." Wade looked at him expectantly, easing a little. "Tell me about John and whatever you know about Randy." He sat down on the floor on his side of the door Indian style.

Wade followed, sitting on the floor of his side as well. "And why should I?"

Cody shrugged his shoulders, "I want to know." He and Wade locked glares for a while until the Brit began to speak.

"Very well. I'll tell you but why do you want to know?"

Cody clapped his hands together in triumph. "Well, my little friend Evan over there is a college student. College is where you are supposed to have the funnest most crazy days of your life. For two years he hasn't done any of that! He's like some up tight...ugh! It's like he needs to go back to how he was in high school. He was a crazy wild child and I see the potential to revert him back to that state in Randy but with him marrying your coach, it's interfering with my plans." Cody's eyes were a bit sinister but Wade nodded calmly.

"So are you trying to break off their engagement and hook up Randy and your little friend?" Wade simply put it, crossing his arms.

Cody shook his head, "Not really. I don't want to break up John and Randy but...look Evan needs to get some action!" Cody stated rather bluntly.

Wade nodded some more and looked at Evan. The little man was undeniably cute. He looked back at Cody. "They've been together since their college days but got engaged only two or three months ago. They had some type of on-again off-again relationship." Cody knitted his eyebrows. "Apparently they had other priorities and couldn't really stay together. Besides that, neither one could stay fully faithful to the other. I'm not sure about Randy but John can't control his love for guys with accents. They'd find the other flirting with people and, in a fit of rage, break off the relationship."  
>Cody nodded and then once more knitted his brow, pointing at Wade and speechless. "Wha?"<p>

Cody smiled impishly, "Guys with accents? Hmm...Wade you have an accent now don't you?" Cody smirked even wider as the young Brit blushed. "You've got a thing for big muscled coaches?"

Wade shook his head vigorously and fiddled with his hair, curling little pieces around his finger. "No...I mean well yeah but...I Uh..."

Cody gasped happily. "Oh! You've got a thing for Coach Cena!"

Wade shoved his hand over Cody's mouth. "Quiet down will ya..." He blushed even harder.

Cody nodded and moved the hand. "That is priceless. That's why Randy doesn't like you. Guess he knows you got the hots for coach. Well me and Ted will help you out with Cena as long as you and your boys will help me with Randy and Evan."

Wade reached over and shook Cody's hand. "Deal."

"What other stuff you know?"

"Let's see here..." Wade scratched his head. "Randy is about...30? And John's like 34 or something. I can't remember so well but I do know this: Randy is a brunette guy. He's all about cute and cuddly but likes to be treated roughly. So your little friend definitely already has him half way hooked. If he can conjure up a mean streak somewhere along the way he'll have Randy; hook, line, and sinker."

Cody chuckled lowly. "Thanks Wade. Wait- how long are you guys staying?"

Wade sighed and slapped his hand over his face. "That's right. We're only here for the game. If we lose we'll be setting out to Massachusetts by Monday."

"If you win the game?"

"We'll stay for another week but Florida U is good. Honestly, we only have a 40% chance of winning." Wade crossed his arms. "Our star player is out of commission and no one wants to work under my orders."

Cody sat there pouting for a moment until a sly sinister smirk crossed his face. Wade looked at him questioningly. "Well I'll just have to even out those odds right?" Cody let out a breathy laugh and waved the thought away. "That'll be taken care of, Wade. So if you can find anything else, come tell me. For now, you need to focus on your game and get a good nights sleep. We'll talk more in the morning."

Wade nodded and stood to his feet before worriedly looking towards the wall. He could hear his coach and Randy going at it and it made him a little sick and embarrassed all the same. He shivered and turned to Cody who was drinking in the noise. Cody walked over and patted his back. "Listen, let it be until tomorrow. Then we'll make sure it's you and coach, huh?" Cody smirked as Wade gasped and turned to him. He couldn't help but laugh at the blushing black haired man.

Giving a curt nod, Cody walked back to his room and snuggled into bed behind Evan. Ted opened his eyes briefly and moved his hand over Cody's cheek. "You love playing match maker, don't you?" the question was softly murmured as Ted smiled.

Cody grinned back and laced their fingers in one another's. "It worked for us, didn't it?" The two giggled and kissed briefly before kissing Evans cheek and drifting off to sleep. And now the master plan was set in motion.

* * *

><p>Maybe im liking this story too much..<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Next piece! (I'm going to jump around a lot here for the sake of the advancement of the story so please bear with me!) This is a pretty fluffy and dramatic chapter. Thanks all who reveiwed!

* * *

><p>There were dozens of hard knocks on the bedroom door as the six young guys were drawn from their sleep. They all sat up and the Florida u boys came across the door to the other boys room. Cody, Evan, and Ted sat down on the edge of the bed along with Justin and Heath, all five rubbing at their eyes and holding their pulsating heads. Wade raised from the bed and went over to the beaten door. "Alright, Alright already! No need to bang the door down. I'm coming!" Wade opened the door and was assaulted, tackled to the floor by his big heavy coach. The smile on Johns face was as bright as the morning sun's rays itself. Wade knitted his eye brows and looked at the man, his face red and curious. "Coach, what are you doing?"<p>

Cena stood to his feet and helped the young man up. "You're a football player! I shouldn't be able to take out my star quarter back that easy!" He roughly patted Wade's back and the young man stumbled forward onto the other five guys. Cena laughed as they all fell off the bed in a tangled mess. "I know we had fun yesterday and I hope you boys enjoyed your little slumber party but it's time to put in work this morning! I expect you all down stairs in the next twenty minutes or else I'll make you pay me in sweat, blood, and tears! Woo!" Coach Cena let out a loud yell and ran out the room.

Everyone looked towards the door confused until Cody smiled and stretched as he rose. "Looks like someone's excited that they got some action last night!" He laughed and everyone else's cheeks reddened. "Oh don't look so shocked. We all heard it."

Evan pushed Cody. "That's their business!" He pouted and turned away. "Just let the happy couple be."

Cody rolled his eyes. "Please, if they wanted it to stay their business then they should've kept quiet last night."

Wade nodded sadly and sighed. "I don't want that mental image in here." He rubbed his cranium sorely. "But what's done is done. Alright boys, time to get to work." Wade pulled up Justin and Heath and guided them over to their clothes and the bathroom near by. He pushed them in and closed the door, beginning to walk away, but turning back as he thought. "And I don't want any fooling around out of you two either! We have some place to be!" Giggles were heard from inside the bathroom and Wade rolled his eyes as he went to grab his stuff. Cody trotted over and sat back on Wade's bed after Ted and Evan went to get dressed also. Wade turned to him curiously. "Yes?"

"I've got an idea." Cody spoke slyly and lowly. "Care to listen?"

Wade smiled, "I'm all ears friend."

Cody giggled. "Our frat is hosting a party tonight in the dorms. When your done with practice ask John to come with you guys. That's all I need you to do." Cody shrugged coyly. "Simple as that."

Wade threw off his sleeping shirt and threw on a tank top before shrugging back to Cody. "Well fine I can do that but are you sure that's it? There's nothing else I need to do?"

"Nope," Cody grinned. "Leave everything else to me and my Teddy bear." He winked and sauntered over to his side of the room. He looked around for his boyfriend and best friend but went to the bathroom believing they were still in there. He opened the door and laughed at the two taking a bubble bath together.

Evan wad pouting hard and Ted was very focused on scrubbing the small brunette down vigorously. Evan's cheeks reddened a little. "You know, I'm a grown man...I don't need someone to wash me like a little kid!" He angrily threw suds all over the place.

Cody sat on the edge of the tub and kissed the small man's forehead. "Of course you don't, baby Bourne. But Momma Cody and Papa Ted still know what's best."

Evan growled and jumped up, trying hard to escape the tub, only splashing water everywhere as the two put him back down and calmed his retreating. He sighed loudly and went back to pouting. "You guys are terrible people...Your raping me of my manhood!"

"Oh hush up...You love us." Cody and Ted laughed and finished washing their friend.

In the other room, Randy yawned and rolled over, sighing sadly at the cold sheets next to him, the remembered warmth long gone. He reached around for his glasses but groaned when they weren't any where in reach. He didn't want to sit up and try to get them, he ached too much. He groaned once more. "Ugh...Johnny..."

Just in that instance Coach Cena peaked into the room and smiled expectantly at his fiancé. "Well good morning, my bride to be -and after last night I'm sure you'll be."

"I hate you...so so much right now." Randy ran both his hands over his face and lied completely still.

John gasped playfully. "Why? Whatever for?"

"I can't walk, that's why! Shoot, It hurts to even move." Randy willed himself to sit up and whined through the pain. "You're lucky I don't have to go to work today."

Cena laughed and shuffled to the bedside. He sweetly stole a kiss from the Orton's lips and grabbed his duffel bag. "I think you're more lucky that I have to because if I stayed here with you all day..." John stared into space exotically. "Oh Randy, if you think it's hard to walk now..." He shook his head at the blush forming on his love's face before blowing one last kiss and exiting the room. "I'll call you when practice is over!" He yelled back from the outside of the door and left down the stairs.

The football players were already waiting down stairs for John along with Orton's boys. He quickly ran past them and called his boys out, obviously wanting them to hurry. Wade exchanged one last nod to Cody and the boys exited along with their coach. Just as Cody closed the door there wad a knock to it. As he reached to turn the knob Randy came waddling down the stairs. "I got it." He shuffled past them and opened it, stunned by the unkown brunette before him wearing dark shades.

Evan bounced happily as he recognized the face. "Jomo! What's up?"

The shaded man smirked and saluted to the shorter one. "Well, our fraternity party is tonight and you guys are here...instead of there, you know, for planning. Do you see the issue here?"

Evan blushed."Oh... It's tonight, really? I forgot the thing was tonight. Sorry, Johnny."

He waved away the apology. "It's quite alright. You know I never blame you Evey but your caretakers here ought to manage the schedule!" the man yelled at Cody and Ted who rolled their eyes.

Randy looked at the four curiously and soon curiosity turned to anger. "Excuse me?"

The shaded man looked to Randy and smiled. "Your right, excuse me. John Morrison," The young man offered a hand shake and Randy skeptically shook. "I don't mean to bother you-but then again I'm probably doing you a favor- I need those three for a school thing we're having."

Randy eagerly nodded, "Please then, take them. They're no help to me! They're just a major headache." Randy shoved Cody and Ted out the house. "Except Mr. Bourne. He doesn't constantly annoy me or date someone who annoys me." Randy wrapped an arm around Evan's shoulders and gently ran a hand through his hair. Evan blushed lightly.

Cody pouted. "I told you, you like Evan better than us!"

Randy pulled Evan closer to him, cuddling him protectively and pointing a long slender finger at Cody. "You're dang right I do! He doesn't tick me off!"

Morrison chuckled softly and took Evan's hand, dragging him away from the tan teacher's frame. "I'm sorry but he's going to have to come with me as well." Morrison did as Randy and put his arm around Evan.

Randy shrugged with a feigned sadness. "Dang and I was hoping for someone to help me around the place seeing as how I can't really move much."

Cody shrugged as well but this time feigning innocence. "Well it's your fault for letting your boyfriend in your sheets." Randy's jaw dropped at the comment and he lunged forward to the student. Ted and Morrison held him back and Cody simply smiled. "Hey," he began to speak, "Why don't you come on out to the party with us teach? Our frat would love to have you!" He cheesed big.

Randy contorted his face in disgust. "No thank you. I have much more to do than go to some party with the likes of you, Mr. Rhodes." He folded his arms. "And if that's all, goodbye." Randy slammed the door.

Moments later Cody broke into giggles. Evan pushed him. "You know, now he hates us a lot more!" Evan sighed.

Morrison shook him a little. "Yeah, not you though. He loves you." Morrison played with the words and eased close to blow hot breath into the brunette's ear. Evan squeaked and jumped away causing everyone to laugh. "Look, we have other things to take care of so let's get to it!"

Having gotten rid of the youth, Randy made it his business today to go around and meet his faculty members. He had been here all this week and hadn't really had the chance to look around but since he was by himself he might as well do it now. Throwing on a pair of jean shorts and a tank top, he headed on out the door. Slowly he made his way up to the campus and went to the main building. As soon as he made it to a nearby bench he sat down, screwing his eyes shut, the pain in his legs almost unbearable. He groaned loudly.

A tall blonde stood over Randy with his arms crossed. "Are you okay?"

Randy opened his eyes and smirked as he saw who it was. "Edge? Man, what are you doing here?" Randy did his best to quickly stand to his feet and hugged the tall blonde. "I haven't seen you since high school."

Edge tightly embraced the man. "I know. I didnt know where you were staying but Chris said he heard you were teaching here."

Randy crossed his arms as well. "Yeah, I'm in one of the faculty homes at the bottom of the hill over there. Wait, Chris is here too? What's he do?"

"School counselor. Typical right? And check this, Christian's the nurse." Edge chuckled. "What about you? Finally become health teacher?"

"Nah," Randy sadly sighed. "Not yet. Working as the sub gym teacher until the real one shows up. Then I'll be the health professor. What about you?"

"Football coach for those Florida U boys. You know how I do it!" He proudly beat his chest and then rubbed his stubble as he thought. "You know, you should come and support the team since we got a game tomorrow." Edge happily suggested.

Randy rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably. "I actually already planned on it. My fiancé invited me."

Edge lifted his eye brows. "You're actually tying the knot? What chick,"-

"Dude," Randy interrupted.

"Of course. I mean why else is it so hard for you to walk? What dude did you finally call good enough for you?" Edge laughed as be thought back to all the previous suitors who wanted his friend. "It's Hunter isn't it? I mean, student-teacher romances usually take a turn for the worst but that's who it is, right? Cmon tell me. Do I at least know him?"

Randy nodded. "...Yes..."

Edge rolled his eyes and put his hands on his hips. "Then stop joking around and tell me who it is!"

Randy squeaked out a name, inaudible to anyone but himself. Edge gave him a sarcastic look and Randy laughed uneasily. "Um...John. John Cena." Randy screwed his eyes shut and could only imagine how angry Edge was. When he opened them he saw the red face of disbelief of the blonde.

"You're kidding me! Him? You are marrying that white bread goody goody? He's so...UUGGHH!" Edge stomped in a circle until he calmed himself down. "...Look, okay, okay. I'll let this go just don't let him near me during the game! I swear, if I have to even look at him..." Edge rolled his eyes.

Randy laughed a little more uneasily. "I can't really help that seeing as how he's the opposing team's coach! Funny, right?" Randy laughed some more as Edge stood there about to explode!

"What?" Edge began to pull at his blonde tresses. "So not only is he stealing my best friend away from me but he's the coach of our biggest competitors? Are you serious? Aaahhh!" Edge shook Randy by his shoulders as he yelled in frustration. He ultimately calmed down. "Why would you do this to me, Randy. You know I can't stand him and yet you run off to get eloped with him and you didn't even tell me!" Edge pressed their foreheads together. "You must not love me anymore..."

Randy laughed and rolled his eyes, pushing the blonde away. "Yeah, that's the reason me and John are getting married; to make you blow your top." He hugged his friend around the middle. "Edge, you know I love you man but I love John too. We've been together since our high school days. Everyone saw it coming but you."

"Please, you two and your on-again off again affair- no one could follow!" Edge began his fake sobs. "I just don't understand your taste in love. I tried to do what's best for you and keep you away from men all together but I guess it's time you left big momma's nest. Fly fly away!" Edge flapped his arms around and made tweeting noises, mocking his own comment.

Randy laughed and punched his friend in the stomach. "Oh, stop it. You are such a drama queen."

"I know. Chris and Christian just rubbed it all on me!" Edge hugged Randy one last time and kissed his forehead. "I really don't like that big butt jerk. I mean I have nothing against the guy! He's sweet as syrup but he's not my type- almost too clean. My type usually has a little bit of sleaze to 'em. I don't know...he's just so 'energetic' and 'preppy'. I hate preppy."

"Wait... So are you calling me sleazy?" Randy chuckled.

Edge shrugged his shoulders, "You're my best friend and seeing that you're still you...yeah, you're a little dirty." Him and Randy laughed. "John on the other hand...he creeps me out."

Randy nodded, "I know. He loves you too." He laughed obnoxiously.

Edge shoved Orton and began to walk away. "I'll see you later sweety. Really got to go practice with the team. And by the way, if that punk says anything to me tomorrow -anything at all- I'll send him home to you with a black eye!"

Randy smirked. "I'll bet on it!" He waved off his friend and wobbled into the building, curious to see if he'd meet anymore familiar faces.

In the courtyard of the school, an escaped Cody checked around sneakily, focusing when he saw his target in range, reading on the stairs. Long light brown strands were restrained by a light blue scrunchy. Cody smirked at the Florida U star quarterback. Now he'd make his move. "Drew? McIntyre is that you?" Cody happily bounced over to the now startled young man causing him to stand to his feet and address Cody.

Drew blushed as he took in Cody in his entirety. The young man was clad in a skin tight black tank top that showed off everyone one of his muscles and equally tight blue jeans that hung slightly off his butt. "Cody...R-Rhodes?" Drew's thick Scottish accent was lightened as he spoke. "Heya...there."

Cody giggled and sauntered over to the Scottsman. "Well hey there yourself! What's been up?"

Drew shrugged uneasily. "Nothing really, just trying to get my head in this book. Remember, we're working on Romeo and Juliet. I personally can't understand a lick of what they're trying to say..." Drew picked up the book and let it draw him in until Cody grabbed it and lowered it, forcing Drew to look him in the eyes, round eyes that were now filled with visible lust. Drew whimpered and bit his lip. He forced himself to look away. "I really need to get back to reading this,"-

"The professor said that it's easier to learn when you act the scenes out, remember that?" A smile crept along Cody's face and he reached up to tug away at the scrunchy. All the brown locks fell down, a few strands framing the flushed face. "Need a Juliet?"

Drew shook his head hard. "Cody, really it's alright! I mean you don't have to," -

"I will kiss thy lips, happily. Some poison yet doth hang on them to make me die with a restorative." Cody dripped the words and drew closer to the taller man, mere inches of breath between them. "Thy lips so warm..." Cody cupped Drew's face and pulled him closer, puckering up.

"C- Cody?" Drew gasped and stumbled backwards. He slipped and fell down the stairs, reaching forward for something to grab and finding nothing but Cody's mischievous smirk, crashing and momentarily blacking out as he hit the pavement below. As he came to, he noticed how he couldn't move his right arm at all. When he tried, excruciating pain shot up through it causing him to let out a blood curdling scream and cradle his limb close. He looked up, "Cody! Cody help me... I think my arm is shattered!...Cody!" Drew looked up and saw the piercing blue orbs from the other man at the top of the flight of stairs. Cody blew one last kiss and winked before leaving out of Drew's line of sight. Drew gawked at where the man once stood for a long time before cursing loudly and sobbing into his arm. Luckily, his coach came and heard him not too long after.

Edge gasped at the broken star. "Drew! What happened? Are you alright?" Edge hurried down the stairs and kneeled down to take the young man is his arms. Drew wailed sadly and gripped tighter to his arm. "What's going on?"

Drew blushed. "My arm it- I fell-The stairs and Rhodes and...he tried to kiss me! And,"-

"Slow down and breathe." Edge cut him off.

Drew got even redder. "I was sitting at the top of the steps and Cody came around. He tried to kiss me and I fell backwards down the steps. Then he just left me here!" Drew could see the wheels in his coach's head turning.

"That Rhodes boy, huh...? Don't you remember Edge's number one rule: Beware of flirts! Besides, you were supposed to be at practice! Cmon, Drew. Let's get you to nurse Christian. I hope that's just a sprain. Can you even move it?" Drew shook his head and cried out when Edge made certain by moving the arm around. Edge cursed loudly. "That's definitely broken. You won't even be able to play tomorrow with an injury like this; Christian just won't allow it...Dang it!" Edge yanked Drew to his feet and helped him to the nurse. They had no chance of winning that game now.

It was now much later in the evening and coach Cena had just ended practice. The Massachusetts team went and hit the showers all except for Wade. He had just received a text from Cody:

DashingCoodlesRhodes* Phase one is done. Did you ask John?

Wade began to text back:

BareKnuckleBrittishBarrett* Not yet but imma bout 2.

DashingCoodlesRhodes*Well hurry up!

Wade laughed at the last text and went into the coach's locker room. He looked around before seeing the steam rolling out the back and as he got closer he heard the humming of his admired coach. He blushed and nervously called out to the man. "Coach?...Hey Cena do you hear me in there?" He waited for a reply but nothing. "Well John, we were wondering if you wanted to go to a fraternity party with us this evening... Coach, do you hear me?" Wade looked into the smog, aggravated. He eased and then tensed once again as Cena came from out the shower in only his towel. He gawked for a minute but blushed and looked away, realizing he was staring at the well toned muscles.

"A party? Hmm...? Do I really wanna go out and hit it off with my favorite players?" Cena's dimpled grin made him glow. "Sure! Why not get loose with my boys before a big game?" John patted Wade's back. "Now get outta here and let me get dressed. I'm pretty sure you don't want to see what's under this towel." John laughed but then grabbed Wade by his waist and pulled him closer. "Or do you?" He smirked suggestively before bursting into a fit of giggles, feeling how uncomfortable Wade was. "I'm just fooling around! Get out of here!" Cena pushed Wade out the room and went over to his phone. He dailed the number he knew all to well and held the phone to his ear as he got dressed.

"Hey babe, what's up?"

"Hey Randy baby. First, how was your day?"

"I saw Adam! He's the coach for Florida U! Can you believe that? Yes, he still doesn't like you though...Chris and Christian are here too. You know they follow one another. That's crazy. And how was your day?"

"Pretty good. Good work out. But listen...You feel like going out tonight?" Cena pulled on his Jeans.

"Why? What you had in mind?" Randy sounded unsure.

"My boys said yours were having a frat party. They wanted me to go and I can't just leave you at home. Cmon let's go out and have some fun!" John happily shouted into the phone.

Randy groaned and rubbed his hand down his face. That stupid little brunette must've planned for this to happen. Randy said no so he went and told his all to perky and fun fiancé. He just knew John would say yes. No way out of it now...

"So what do you say?" Cena was anticipating the answer, super eager.

"Might as well, right?" Randy sighed out as he gave in.

"Yes!" Cena clapped his hands together and yipped happily. " I'll text you the dorm number and see you in Fifteen. Love you baby."

Randy smiled to himself. "Yeah, yeah. Love you too." with that they both ended the call.

Cody smiled as he heard from Wade that John had agreed. He knew that meant Randy was coming too. He grinned happily to his clueless friend and all too knowing boyfriend. He kissed Ted and Evan before going over to Morrison. "Hey, Jomo baby? You guys are going to be in the top dorms right?"

John turned from lighting some scented candles curiously. "Yeah. Why? You're not going to be in there?"

Cody waved to him. "Well actually we invited some friends and we don't want them to get uncomfortable around you because let's be honest- you, Miz, Riley, Jack, Ziggler, and Punk...there's going to be more tension in there than in a church full of sinners. They don't need to be involved with all your wierd love triangles."

Morrison blushed deeply, obviously embarrassed and angered. "I don't know how you know so much,"-

"I make it my business to know." Cody chirped sweetly.

"Look, just take the lower rooms by the basement and don't you even think about coming up to the room either." Morrison handed Cody a key.

Cody snatched it. "Don't worry, I don't want anything to do with your little orgey." He laughed obnoxiously loud and motioned for Ted- who was doing card tricks- and Evan- who was watching them- to come along. The trio went down to the rooms and Cody switched on the lights. He inhaled deeply. "Oh Teddy! It still smells like our first date; so young and full of hormone stimulating toxins."

Evan looked at him curiously. "What do you mean?"

Cody turned to him and sighed lovingly. He draped his body over the smaller frame. "Well these basements are usually meant for couples. When we got to Florida U, Ted and I snuck down here after a football game and hit it off. It was so innocent at first but something about the dimness and feel of this room was so alluring, seductive even and me and Ted we just,"-

Evan blushed and covered his ears. "I don't wanna think about it!" Evan shook his head and then looked to the devious Cody. "And if that's true, why did we come down here tonight?" He flushed even more, sweating bullets. "What are you two pervs going to do to me?"

Cody giggled and pushed Evan against the door, holding down his wrists with one hand and lifting his chin with the other while the smaller tried to escape the grasp. He let his lips lightly brush over the newly exposed neck before leading to his ear. "Oh Evan, you're so sweet and innocent. We just want to have a little fun tonight." Cody licked Evan's cheek causing the man under him to close his eyes and shudder.

When Evan opened them he was crimson now from head to toe. "You-you wouldn't do that to me! I'm your friend! You can't r-"

"What rape you?" Cody laughed and pressed his lips mere inches away from Evan's "Oh but we could." Evan whimpered as he felt Cody's cold hands toying with the skin under his T-shirt. Just at that moment though, Cody was pulled away by his blonde mate.

"If we wanted to but that's not why we're here." Ted shoved Cody, reprimanding him. "Stop making him uncomfortable."

Cody stuck out his tongue and then smiled at Evan. "Yes...I guess that's NOT why we're down here.

Evan was getting a little frustrated. "Then why are we down here?" He wore the cutest pout.

Cody pushed aside Evan's furry as there was a knock at the door. He opened it and exchanged smiles with the Brit before him. Wade nodded and walked inside, Heath and Justin following as they always seemed to. Then there was some soft singing Cody recognized from down the hall as Cena. Patiently he held the door open for the man and whistled lowly when he saw him. Cena had really cleaned up. His dark jeans hung like Cody's but he had a much bigger bottom for the pants to hang off of. He wore a white button down that matched his white sneakers. On top of that his ears were graced with diamond studs and he surely smelled delectable as he strolled in past Cody.

John looked around. "This room looks kind of..." He searched his mind for the right word. "...erotic?" He laughed and went to have a seat on a nearby couch. "So Randy's boys, who all is going to be up in here?"

Ted took a seat in front of John , "Us...Randy. That's it." Ted shrugged his shoulders. "We don't like too many people in a room at one time so we stay down here and the other guys in our fraternity have another room."

John nodded. "Kind of like a private affair type thing. I get it." He pointed to Ted and Cody. "Your Ted and that creamy-skinned brunette is your boyfriend,Cody right?" They both nodded and applauded John for remembering their names. "You're a cute couple..." Happily John looked around, his eyes catching the smallest man in the room. He smiled sweetly, dimples revealed. "And what's your name, angel?" He pointed over to Evan.

Evan went over and sat on John's left. "Evan."

"Right. You know, you're too cute kid." John pinched Evan's cheeks and ruffled his hair a bit. "So fluffy for a college kid. I mean look at those guys," He pointed over to his players, "Nothing about them screams cute."

"Hey! I take that into offense!" Wade moved over to his coach and sat down beside Ted.

"I'm sure you do." Cena smirked and went back to focusing on the cutie beside him. "What you major in?"

"Psychology and sociology." Evan stated bluntly. Once you've been asked so many times, you just don't even think about it.

"Oh?" John smiled. "My Randy majored in those when we went to school together too. Hey where you from?"

"Missouri." Evan responded.

"St Louis?" John was excited all of a sudden especially when Evan nodded. "Randy's going to love that! I knew it was something about you that reminded me of him- besides you both being too cute." John patted Evan's head once more before the door was beaten on again.

Cody sauntered over to it and wore a Cheshire grin when he saw the man before him. "Wow Mr O, you sure look yummy." He nearly ate Randy up with his gaze. The taller man had kept the same tank top on from earlier but he changed into a pair of cut off jeans shorts that hugged his hips and thighs so well. He was really oily to say the least but that only showed off even more his muscle tone and he smelled just as good as Cena had. "Cmon in." He turned and yelled into the room playfully, "Hey you guys, the stripper's here!"

Randy tugged him forward by the shirt collar. " I oughta beat you to death."

Cody whispered lowly, "Im only joking! And besides that; you shouldn't let John run the relationship. You coulda stayed home. "

Randy punched him dead in the chest, knocking the wind out of him before walking in. Cody doubled over in coughs and could do nothing but laugh; He got punched by a pretty man.

Randy calmed down and strolled over to the rest of the partygoers. He stood with his arms crossed and swore, licking his lips as he took in his fiancé's image. "Johnny you look so good."

Cena looked up and whistled loudly. His eyes were glued to the tight body of Randy's and beside him Evan's were as well, in as much awe as him. John patted his lap and motioned for Randy to come over. "Woah there, when'd you get an outfit like that?"

Randy raised an eyebrow and smirked before parading over to the couch. "Florida's awfully hot; I just wanted something to match the weather." Randy looked down at the lap and huffed before taking a seat on the other side of Evan. He wrapped an arm around his shoulders subconsciously like earlier. "So how was you boys' practice?"

Wade crossed his legs. "Nothing except a usual practice."

He and Randy exchanged glares before John whistled lowly.

"Awkward... Lighten up! It's a party, right?" He patted Evan's thigh rather roughly making the younger man jump in slight pain. "Oh sorry about that." Honestly he forgot how strong he was.

Randy punched him in the arm. "Be careful! I don't need you hurting my students. Thats a lawsuit waiting to happen. You don't see me abusing Wade over there- even though I want to- do you?" Randy shook his head and started massaging the young students leg. "Forgive Coach Cena's overly steroided hands. You aren't hurt are you, Mr. Bourne?"

Evan just shook his head, he was so focused on the teachers caressing that words couldn't form. No one noticed and continued on with their small talk but Evan was wrapped in his own little world. One arm was wrapped around his shoulders constricting much of any movement out of him and the other hand was running up and down his thighs. The big hands were so soft and gentle, so soothing. Evan closed his eyes and let out a shaky breath. He prayed that the touches would end or everyone would see how much he was enjoying the attention. Suddenly, as to make matters worse Cody called Randy's name from behind the couch. Randy then twisted around to see him and his hand slid further up Evan's thigh, much closer to his lower appendage. Evan gasped as he felt Randy's finger tips brush over his groin and he bit his lip. This was not good! Evan tried to scoot away from the fingers but he couldn't as he was sandwiched between Cena and his teacher. "Um Mr. O-Orton..." The men's conversations were growing louder by the second. "Mr. Orton?" Evan tugged at the man a little but Randy's attention was only on arguing with Cody. "Mr. Ort-" Evan whimpered wantonly as the teacher- in his growing rage against Cody- roughly gripped his now attentive muscle between his legs. He squeezed them shut and pushed his mentor off the couch. Everyone turned to him curiously and he blushed beet red.

Randy looked up at him, innocent confusion written on his face. "What happened? Mr. Bourne are you alright? Did I do something wrong?"

Evan sat with his mouth agape and just dropped his head. "No I just... It's nothing." He sighed. Randy must've had some idea of what he had been doing to Evan. How could he not feel what he was doing! He felt a pat on his back and caught sight of Cody smiling wickedly at him.

He leaned down and whispered into the brunette's ear. "Well looks like someone woke up Big Evey." He giggled and pointed to the ever noticeable tent in the smaller man's pants.

Evan blushed in shame and angrily took the pillow nearest him on the couch and sat it in his lap. All Cody could do was laugh.

He then went to the front of the room and got everyone's attention. "Alright you all, let's really have some fun until the food gets here, huh?"

Heath bounced happily. "Ooo what kind of fun?" He looked at the man with big bright eyes. Justin followed suit, creeping everyone except Wade out by the scarily cute display.

Cody smiled uneasily but gained back his usual confidence. "The best kind my dearies; Kissing fun!" He waved his hands around in the air happily and continued. "Let's play a little spin the bottle, huh? High school rules apply." Everyone nodded in agreement except the confused Randy.

"What's that mean?" He looked at his sympathetic fiancé.

John just patted his back. "I'm sorry you guys. Back in those days, while we were out having fun, our cute little bookworm over here was studying so he may need a good over view of the rules... It's sad really..." Randy glared at the man drawing a dimpled smirk in return.

Randy rolled his eyes, "I know what it is! But are the high school rules any different from the normal ones? It's not...naughtier or anything right? I mean,I'm your teacher so I don't do any bending over backwards French kissy things or whatever. " The man actually sounded a little worried.

Cody continued,"Well Evan was the first to introduce us to it, surprisingly." Everyone turned to the seemingly innocent man and Evan dropped his head in embarrassment. Cody chuckled and went on. "Basically though, I make a stip after everyone's spun on the previous one. Like if the first round is just a simple peck on the cheek the next round is a desire filled kiss. Kind of like that." He could see Randy analyzing all of it and he walked over to the mini bar. He pulled out a huge bottle of wine and came back over to the now formed circle in the middle of the floor. He sat between Randy and Evan. "Anyone willing to help me drink this. We need to get the game started." He winked and popped the cork on the bottle. He took a swallow and passed it to Randy.

The teacher pushed the offering away. "I can't condone you students drinking. Im a teacher for heavens sake..."

Cena reached around him and took the bottle, taking a surprisingly large amount of liquid in his mouth. He passed the bottle around to Wade before grabbing Randy's face and pulling him into a kiss. Randy squirmed harshly under the assault and as John broke, Randy took a huge swallow, John having force fed him the wine. Randy actually thought about what just happened and shivered a little. He turned to his fiancé. "What...the HECK...is wrong with you?"

"Lighten up, Ortz." Cena said with a seductive glare. "We all need a drink once in a while and you know you especially do. No need to fight it. Besides, these are men, not babies Randy. Well...except for angel over there." Cena smiled at Evan and then turned to Wade. The Brit took a shot of the wine like a pro and passed it to Heath. Heath tipped the bottle up to drink and nearly choked as Justin playfully pushed the bottle up making the sweet bitter juice go down much faster than desired. He leaned forward, coughing and hacking, and Justin took the bottle laughing. Heath smacked the young man's back as he drunk and he too nearly choked. Heath smiled victoriously until Justin passed the bottle and tackled him. The two tussled around a bit until Wade grabbed them both by their shirts.

"I told you before we came here that I didn't want any horsing around!" He gave them both an angered glare. "Don't make me have to say anything else to you or it won't turn out well for either of you." He finally released them and crossed his arms, sighing. "You two are headaches..."

Heath and Justin just laughed and jumped on Wade, hugging the big man. "You're not really upset with us Beary!" Heath hugged tightly around the man's chest.

"Yeah, you love us!" Justin chimed in from around Wade's neck. Wade rolled his eyes and shoved the two away.

Ted chuckled a bit before taking a swig and holding the bottle to Evan's lips. "You want any?"

Evan went and took the bottle but slumped when he realized it was empty. He sighed and cursed under his breath. Cody smirked and put on an innocent face. "What's wrong Baby Bourne? No more in there?"

"Nah Cody, it's alright, really. I didn't need any anyway." Evan sat the bottle in the middle.

"But Evan," Cody began, "You love exotic wines. I mean I remember how much of an expert you were when we were in high school. You'd get mad if anyone even said the year on it wrong!" Cody picked up the bottle. "Like what is this? '74?"

Evan looked at him matter-of-factly. " '48." He rolled his eyes. "That's a vintage drink, Cody."

Randy looked at the younger curiously. "You know about drinks, Mr. Bourne?"

Evan blushed, "Well a little..."

Cody snorted, "Oh please! The boys an expert! He had a lot of practice with spotting them out; hung around the stuff all the time in his junior and senior years. Kind of like his 'job'", Cody signaled with air quotes as he smiled.

Cena quirked an eyebrow. "What where you, a bartender?"

Cody grinned. "Stayed around the bar long enough to say that, right Evan?"

Evan glared at him and blushed madly. "That was then Cody. Let's just get off of that, huh?" He shoved the man and laid the bottle down in the middle of the group.

"Whatever you say." Cody put a finger to his lips and looked at the bottle. "Alright! Let's get this thing going! Round number one: innocent kiss." Cody happily spun the bottle and bounced around as it turned. When It finally stopped he let his eyes follow up to his target. The cute little South African, huh? Cody smiled happily and leaned over to kiss Justin's cheek sweetly. Heath crossed his arms and turned up his nose jealously. Justin just laughed and smooched his boyfriend before they continued the game.

Randy was next. He spun the bottle slowly and watched intently as it landed on Wade. Wade sighed, "Look, let's just save the insults and let the next guy sp"-

Just in that moment Randy shuffled around to get on all fours, leaning over into Wade's lap he closed his eyes, kissing Wade softly on the lips. The young man blushed deeply and gasped pulling away. John looked on and burst out laughing loudly. "Didn't see that coming!" John rubbed Randy's back as the man sat back down. "Way to be a team player!"

Wade was now stroking his lips, shocked that the man who wasn't fond of him had just kissed him. Randy licked his lips and frowned, "I needed something to shut that big mouth of yours." Randy folded his arms. "Though I wasn't thinking about being so polite with it..."

Cena laughed, "And I bet it wasn't meant for him to enjoy it either. Look at him! His face is all flushed!" John held his gut as he laughed harder. "That was too cute." He grabbed the bottle next and spun it, bouncing with eagerness. "Let's see, let's see..." He clapped in triumph as it landed on the Dibiase boy. He grabbed Ted's wrist and pulled him into his chest before kissing him lightly on his pouty lips. He smiled down at Ted and pushed him back over to his spot in the circle. "That was sweet," he licked his lips.

Wade raised an eyebrow at his man and sighed. "Something is wrong with you...it truly is..."

Cena toyed with the hem of Wade's shirt and tickled the exposed skin of his back, "Aww, you're just mad it wasn't you, huh sourpuss?" He eyed the young man sugesstively until Wade felt the hand creeping on his bottom. He blushed deeply and shoved the teacher causing John to break into a fit of giggles. "Man, you're hilarious!"

Randy placed a hand on John's thigh and looked him in the eyes. "Sweety, could you please calm down?" John laughed.

"Randy, I'm only..." He began but his smile faded ad he saw the pleading sadness in the Orton's eyes.

"Please..." John nodded, taking the hand on him and kissing it lightly. Randy gently pulled his hand away, not wanting to be kissed right now but not wanting to seem too angry at John. He leaned on his elbows and motioned for the game to continue.

John looked at the man and visibly sunk. He sighed and turned to Wade. "What are you waiting for? It's your turn, QB."

Wade looked to the other students in the room, all of whom where uncomfortable in the newly acquired tension surrounding the room. He nodded and then spun the bottle rather slowly. He looked up to Evan seeing as how the bottle had landed on him. The two looked to one another before Wade just leaned over and pecked him on the cheek. Evan blushed a little and did the same to Wade. Cena and Randy 'aww'ed in unison causing Wade to blush. He angrily turned to them. "Shut up! Aren't you two supposed to be in some kind of funk? Get back in it and shut up!"

Cena slapped Wade in the back of the head. "You know me and Randy don't get mad at one another for too long. Besides, you're so awkward!" Cena laughed and held tightly to Randy's hand.

Heath chuckled a little too, "Wade, you are pretty awkward." Cena reached over to him and gave him a nice little high-five before Heath turned the bottle. He lifted an eyebrow as it landed on Cody. "Me and Justin? How coincidental!" He laughed and went to lean over to the brunette when Justin jerked him back into his arms. Cody giggled and raised his hands in defeat.

"Fine, fine..." Cody giggled a bit more.

Justin huffed victoriously and spun, smirking as the bottle landed on Ted. He leaned over to kiss the young blonde and wound up kissing the carpet as Cody grabbed Ted into his arms. Cody smiled, "I don't like to share either." He smiled, wrinkling his nose and Justin smiled back. The rest of the room was a little weirded out nut they continued the game never the less.

Now it was Ted's turn. He spun and chuckled as it pointed to himself. slowly he caressed his hand and placed a soft kiss to the back of it. Everyone else laughed along and Evan spun next. He frowned when it landed on the brunette next to him.

"I'm just getting all the kisses tonight, huh?" Cody smirked and wrapped his arm around Evan's waist. Evan shoved him away but Cody only persisted, drawing the slender figure into his chest. He lifted Evan's chin and sweetly pecked his lips. Evan groaned and pushed Cody away from him. He sat back in his spot, arms crossed and pouting.

Randy looked at him and giggled causing Evan to blush and pout more- only now in embarrassment instead of anger. Ted rubbed his smaller friends back and kissed his forehead. "Cmon, be a sport and settle down," he soothed. Evan sighed and slumped a bit, calming down as his friend had instructed him to. "Atta boy." Ted smiled cheerfully at the younger man and then to his boyfriend.

Cody smiled back before turning to the rest of the gang. "Alright! That's round one for you! Now let's move to round two: Aggravated make-out session!"

Randy curiously looked him over, "What? I thought I told you I don't do all this naughty stuff."

Cody rolled his eyes, "Golly, do I have to explain everything to you? And you're supposed to be the teacher..."

"Well, wait now because I've played by high school rules and I've never heard of this one either," Wade interjected.

Cody sighed and folded his arms. "Geez... I want an aggressive kiss. It needs to be for longer than thirty seconds and I need to believe it. Let's pretend the scenario is that the person the bottle lands on is the love of your life and they've shot you down time and time again. You're finally fed up with it and snap! You just attack them with a ground breaking kiss. Or let's say the scenario is that one of you is a rapist and your taking what you want from the other person or you could come up with your own scene- I don't really care but make it believable!" Everyone had a slightly red face by now but they all nodded, understanding. Cody smiled. "Good, then I'm first." He spun the bottle and kipped happily as it landed on Cena. He crawled over to the coach. "You know coach, you never let me play. Every game you sit me on the bench. Why?"

Cena smirked, "You're not good enough to play on my team, Rhodes." He played along well, catching on to what Cody was going for. "You haven't earned it like the other boys. They came to me and showed me something special about them, the passion and fire deep down in them. That's something you don't have." Cena laughed darkly, "And you never will."

Cody lunged at him and attacked his lips, violently. Both of them wrapped around each other, breathing heavily. Cody bit down on John's lip, causing the older man to jolt and cuss lowly before forcing Cody against him further. Cody broke for air a minute or so later and sat back on his ankles, "How's that for passion, coach?" Cody kept a stern look and crawled back to his spot. Then he broke character and went back to his bouncy self. "See! That's how this round works! You gotta play with it a little!" He clapped and shoved the teacher next to him. "Your turn!...um...Ortz? You okay over there?"

Randy was frozen. His face was red and sweaty and his mouth agape. Had he really just witnessed that? Cody and John...His student and his fiancé... It wad so hot but so wrong! He fell over, briefly passing out.

He was awakened by hot butterfly kisses being placed on his exposed tan collar bone. He whimpered at the feel. "John stop it, you know I had my surgery right there...it's sensitive." When the action didn't stop he looked to the man, gasping as he realized it wasn't Cena kissing on him.

Ted had an emotionless face and lightly he pressed a finger to his own lips and his other hand covered Randy's mouth. He smirked evilly, "Why don't you be a dear and stay quiet for papa Dibiase?" He removed his hands and crashed his lips onto Randy's. The teacher thrashed beneath him, nearly bucking the younger student off of him. Ted traced the tan man's bottom lip with his tongue before pushing it to breech the plump and equally pouty lips. Randy angrily bit down on the tongue and rolled them over when Ted gasped in pain at the rough treatment. He connected their mouths once more, dominating the squirming blonde beneath him, sucking greedily his lips. Releasing him, Randy glared down at the flushed, red boy. Both of their lips swollen and puffy and both of them breathing heavily. They stayed like that, embarrassment easing it's way onto Ted's cheeks. Randy raised an eyebrow and it was only then as John whistled that he realized where they were. He quickly scrambled off the younger man and Cody pulled Ted back over towards him.

Randy's whole body was crimson. "I...Uh...oh..." He scrambled for words to say and looked at Ted who was biting his lip. "What just..."

Cody massaged his poor boyfriends lips and turned to Randy. "Wow...teach, you're just full of surprises aren't you?" He bellowed loudly. "When you passed out, your foot hit the bottle and it landed on Ted. We thought it would be funny at first but that right there was just..." He fanned himself.

Randy looked to his flushed fiancé. "Ortz...that was...wow.." John rubbed the top of his head and pulled at his collar. "That was pretty hot, sweety." Cena looked away from Randy and closed his eyes, letting out a staggered, shaky breath. He blinked a few times and then turned back. "Woah..."

"Ted...I'm sorry...I didn't..." Randy sunk onto his butt and pulled his knees into his chest. He covered his hands over his face, franticly shaking his head. " This is exactly what I was worried would happen! I'm so ashamed! I just molested my innocent student! I'm sick! Now Ted's going to be scarred for life!" Cena chuckled uneasily and patted Randy's back.

Ted finally spoke out, "I'm not scarred but..." He licked his bottom lip. "I'm definitely going to remember that one." He tugged at his collar a bit before motioning for Cena to take his turn.

John leaned over and raised Randy's head from his lap, kissing the mentally confused boyfriend. Randy stared at him before dropping his head again and groaning. "I'm a monster!" He yelled.

"Baby, look, it's alright. Seriously..." Cena rolled his eyes and spun, a deviously Cheshire grin gracing his face as the bottle landed on the nervous Brit. John attached himself to Wade and pulled him into his lap. "I've been all over the world, traveling wherever I please, indulging in every desire I so wished but..." Cena inhaled in his players neck, "I don't think I've ever gotten a real taste of an English muffin before."

Wade rolled his eyes. Role playing or not, the teacher was so corny. He forced himself off of the man. "And you won't get to." Wade was about to sit down until Cena caught him around the waist and pulled him close. One hand closed on the waist while the other pulled at the back of Wade's neck, jerking their lips to meet, roughly. Wade beat on John's back but Cena only pulled them further together. Wade soon gave in as the monstrously thick arms squeezed him. He could feel Johns tongue toying with his and he moaned then whimpered as John released him. The raven haired young man breathed hotly and shook a bit as he leaned against John's chest, resting.

Cena ran a finger over Wade's lips, "And they said English muffins weren't sweet."

Wade scowled at John and punched him in the chest before taking his seat and spinning. "You know, you're a real perv, coach."

Cena laughed and watched the spinning bottle in motion. He quirked an eyebrow as it landed in between Justin and Heath. Wade, on the other hand, groaned loudly and just held his arms wide. The two rather eager boys pounced on him and feverishly began to smother him with hot, wet kisses. Wade honestly didn't even move after that as his boys began to slob him down. Heath and Justin pulled away minutes later, lines of saliva still hanging and connecting their lips to Wade's. Wade sat up and wiped his face, looking to his boys- who were hanging from his neck on either side of him. "I bet there's not even a scenario for this, is there?" Justin and Heath giggled happily and returned to their spots.

The rest of the crew didn't know whether to be afraid or excited by the display. Cody was the first to speak up, "Well, that was aggressive and very believable and messy... Okay?" He looked at Ted with the bottle and let him spin. Ted happily spun and burst into giggles as it landed back on Randy.

He lifted his hands in defeat as Randy looked up at him pleadingly. "I think both of us are done with this one, huh?" Randy nodded and dropped his head. Ted calmed his chuckles and let the smallest man spin.

Evan pouted when the bottle landed back at him like it had did Ted the previous round. "Now that doesn't make sense..." He thought of how to kiss himself but stopped as he felt two pair of arms wrap around his tiny waist. The first was Cody and the second, Ted. He gasped as the two men simultaneously connected their lips with his. He struggled to break free but just couldn't under the two of them. He whined as he realized he was at their mercy. Lucky him they stopped before anything got too serious and sat back. Evan looked up at the double-teamers and huffed. "You guys are wrong..." Evan let up with his pout a little when he heard his gym teacher's low chuckle. He looked over and saw the grayish blues gazing at him. Evan was happy that Randy was out of his funk now but then again the teachers gaze was so...devouring. Immediately he blushed, turning away and shoved his previous tormentors. "Let's just move on..."

Cody noticed the exchange of stares between the teacher and student and smiled. "I guess we could but it's been well over thirty minutes so me and the other guys are going to check for the pizza." Cody stood and grabbed his Ted by the hand, pulling him up as well. Eagerly, Justin and Heath jumped up, their eyes pleading for Wade to let them go as well. Wade looked to his boys and nodded. Happily they jumped and ran out the door. Cody smiled at where the two once had been and then to the four left in the room. He waved before leaving. "Be back in a few." Now he was to start phase three of his plan.

* * *

><p>Good..bad..let me know! I wanna write this story but so many musi wants something else!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for the awesome review takers dark lover and AmarettoLove ! Even if they're only two reviews you still motivate me!

Now to keep this story moving. I'm trying to get this thing in a direction where I don't get in such a writers rut XD

* * *

><p>The four young men had been sitting in the room alone now for well over thirty minutes. They had kept quiet and to themselves for all the time, a certain tension in the air. Evan was finally the one to break the silence. Well...his stomach was anyway.<p>

He blushed and held his stomach as it growled, an uneasy smile crawling across his lips as he noticed all eyes were on him. He waved his hands around in the air, defensively. "I'm sorry. I'm just a little hungry." Cena smiled at him and began to chuckle. Wade smirked as well. Randy kept a rather stoic face as he reached in his back pocket.

"We all are, but until your little friend gets back here with the food, we're out of luck." Cena quipped matter-of-factly.

Randy pulled out a granola bar and broke it in half, taking one piece and offering the young brunette the other. Evan happily grabbed the piece and the two stuck the chunks in their mouths, staring as the other two men in the room gasped at them. Cena had shock written all over his face and was looking around to search for the right words to say. Randy quirked a brow at him, "Can I help you?"

"Yes!" Cena yelped out. "What the heck man? We're hungry too!"

Randy shrugged. "That was my last bar and Mr. Bourne asked first." He gave off a nonchalant expression and finished chewing

Cena sighed sadly. "You know, you're not supposed to treat your future husband like this."

"Hold on a second," Wade closed his eyes and soon after quickly stood to his feet.

Everyone turned to him curiously. "What is it?"

He quickly went over to the bags his boys had brought in with them. "If I know Heath and Justin then those balls of energy have some type of treat in here." He rummaged through their things until he triumphantly pulled out a bag of chips.

Cena's face lit up, "Way ta' go, QB!" Wade retreated back over to Cena and sat with the boys' bags in his lap. He passed the chips to Cena after taking a few himself and the duo smirked at the disappointed look on the Florida U men's faces. Cena waved the snack around before stuffing it in his mouth smugly. "Payback sucks doesn't it?"

Randy gasped angrily, "John Cena, you know that is not fair! There wasn't enough for all of us to seriously try to eat that little bar and you know it!" He folded his arms and scooted closer to his student. "There's enough snacks in that bag for everybody and it's only right to share. I mean, look at poor Mr. Bourne," Randy pouted innocently and rubbed Evan's stomach. "He's so hungwy." Randy used his baby voice and looked directly at his fiancé. He could already see the man cracking so he pressed on further. He snatched Evan around the waist and cuddled into his neck.

The young student was pink across the cheeks now and he curiously looked into the teachers eyes. Randy met his gaze and shifted to his ear. He began to whisper, "Just play along with it." Evan shivered at the gruff voice tickling his ear but nodded none the less. Randy inhaled deeply and put on his best pouty face. "Johnny, poor Mr. Bourne is so hungry and I just can't sit here and let him be hungry. What kind of teacher would I be?" Randy moved one hand up to stroke the younger's cheek. "Such a sweet face, wouldn't you agree Johnny?" Randy placed light nurturing butterfly kisses along Evan's face. "I just have to feed him." Randy pressed another kiss to Evan's cheek, making a big show of it. "Now, you don't want to be the reason I can't do that, do you?"

"Okay! Okay! Stop it!" Cena whined, finally giving in. He shifted his legs around uncomfortably and passed the bag. "You're such a pervert, a ruthless pervert!"

"And you love it." Randy perked slyly, taking the chips and placing them in his students lap. "Shouldn't give into me so easy." He smirked as he forcefully bit into half of a chip.

Wade reached around further and discovered many more snacks: muffins, cupcakes, Twinkies, candy, more chips- all the things Wade would disagree on them eating on a daily basis. He laid everything out in the middle of the circle the group had formed and grabbed a muffin. He looked over to Evan.

"So where is a little guy like you from anyways?"

Evan looked up, "Hm? Me?"

Randy chuckled a little. "No, he meant me," he laughed out sarcastically. "Yes Mr. Bourne, he was speaking to you. "

Cena hyped up and bouncingly pointed to Evan, his mouth full of chips and yet he was still fixed on getting out his excited message. "Hephs froth Misshoriths!"

The three looked at him for a moment and John rolled his eyes before swallowing the whole of the chips. "I said, he's from Missouri. Just like you Rands!"

Randy raised an eyebrow at the student happily, "I ain't never seen something that small come out of Missouri. Which city?"

"St. Louis," John smiled proudly as he opened another bag of snacks.

Randy whistled and looked up into the air. "What a small world it is. So how'd you get out here to Florida?"

Evan looked at the door. "I honestly don't know. I mean college of course but then again I just wanted to be away from home. "

"Missouri University could've been good for you. Trust me, I went for a while. "Randy smiled to John.

"Yes we did," the coach added smiling back at Randy. "And I can see why you wouldn't have wanted to stay. You actually do some learning here; there, it's all about the parties. "He grinned smugly and threw his hands in the air waving them around ferociously.

Wade laughed slightly but then turned back to Evan. "So you just wanted to be out on your own, huh?"

"Yeah, for the most part. "

"I wish I could've stayed home. Home is where the memories lie," John sighed contentedly. His dimples on full display as he looked up and pulled memories from the sky. "The first time riding a bike, my first day of school, my first big game, my first time ever falling in love..." John's grin got wider as he playfully met eyes with Randy.

Evan smiled brightly at the obvious warmth between the duo. "How did you two get together anyway?" Evan bursted out excitedly. The way Randy's eyebrow quirked when he turned to smirk at the student, made Evan blush a little. "If you don't mind me...you know... asking."

John laughed and reached over to pat the small student's knee. "Of course we don't mind! We've told this bad boy dozens of times. "He put his hands on his hips and looked up."I remember it like it was yesterday. The smell of puberty in the air, hot school lunchroom inedibles, and fine copy paper that held the next class assignments. I was a senior in high school and I swear he was the biggest freshman ever. Look at us, you'd think he was the senior." John happily pulled out a picture from his wallet and held it up for Wade and Evan to check out. In the picture, the two older men were joined at the hands and leaning against one another, the chubby and young Randy towering over the youthful and dimpled face John. He grinned and slipped the photo away, beginning to continue.

"So one day this kid comes in and says how he wants to join the wrestling team which I was the captain of. We tell him to go through basic training but he insisted that he was already experienced. So then we put him through initiation where we had to wrestle until someone was pinned. Rolling around with a bulky rookie that good looking for nearly thirty minutes, I just fell for the guy. We really got to know each other on that mat. I mean as teens, we both had pretty grabby hands and,"

"Calm yourself, John." Randy interrupted playfully yet warningly.

John laughed. "Right. Anyway, I fell for him then but it took a little more time for him to come around."

"Yes," Randy softly said. "Especially since the guy was popular. Everyone knew him. I wasn't one for that kind of guy; you know, another flash in the pan. I was more for the quiet type."

"But I persisted," John added smartly. "I followed him home, sat near him in class; I even caught him in the bathroom when I could. After I graduated I came to visit him every week during his lunch and I stole him to have a meal. I seriously had to pull some strings but it was worth it."

"I kept pushing him away but he kind of just grew on me." Randy sighed.

"Like your three pupils," Wade stated.

"Kind of but not Mr. Bourne," Randy put his arm around Evan's shoulders. "We have a natural chemistry and just connected. I didn't really push him away." Evan blushed harder as the older man pulled him in close to his chest. "Probably because we're both Missouri boys or maybe because he isn't threatening to me; whatever the deal, I like Mr. Bourne." He smiled and patted Evan's head.

John laughed and ran a hand over his hair. "Good thing you didn't go to school with us then. I know I couldn't have competed with you back in those days, Evan." He grinned at Evan and then to Wade. "But that's our story and we're sticking to it."

Evan shook his head. "It sounds like such sweet memories of back home."

Wade nodded. "Yes I think everyone should have fond remembrances." He noticed the distant look Evan had. "You have good memories right, little guy?"

Evan didn't answer right away, "...Not really."

Wade folded his arms, "Is that then another reason you wanted to leave for Florida? You running from something?"

Evan shifted uncomfortably. "I guess." his voice sounded so dead, drained even as he spoke.

Randy snuggled him a smidgen closer and looked down at him. "What happened? What you running from all the way in a different state, Mr. Bourne?"

The man sounded worried and Evan shivered. The memory of everything that happened...would he really be able to bring it up right now? Could he tell about the mental warfare and mixed emotions; his clouded past and awkward bring up? Would he be able to actually choke out the truth about his biggest regret? He blushed deeply at the thought. "Um. Nothing really...I mean it wasn't something big but..."

"Don't lie. "John said flatly. "If it made you move from home, it had to be something. What happened?"

Evan bit his lip and shakily began to speak. "Well I was in a relationship and...Some things happened." His whole body was beet red now. "so many many things happened..." There was an uneasy tension in the air and Evan broke into unsure laughter. "But that was a while ago! Nothing big! Really!"

"If you say so..." Randy curiously eyeballed his student and returned to the group as a whole.

Wade rubbed his chin, "Mr. Orton, you were in a bad relationship too weren't you? And wasn't it with a teacher?"

Randy glared at John. "How does he know about that?"

John raised his hands defensively, "He walked in on us video chatting! I swear I didn't tell him anything. "

Randy growled and sat back. "Yeah, I had an affair with a teacher before. Not one of my best decisions, I'll say that." He looked down at the curious eyes. "His name was professor Helmsley. Big, smooth, burly guy but i still had a thing for him. After John left to start college and I was in my sophomore year, we met. He was the Trigonometry teacher; Liked to work with mental problems. Anyway, he spots me and played on the fact that I needed better grades to pass. He offers up a plan." Randy looked up trying to remember. "Something about escorting him out some nights or whatever. The guy liked to party and I ended up the designated driver. Things turned after one night I drove him home and he was drunk. Stuff happened. We'll leave it at that. Sadly, didn't last too long after his husband found out though. If you saw how hot the guy was it would be hard to believe he'd even want to cheat!"

Cena laughed, "He was married to Coach Michaels, one of the assistant wrestling coaches for the newbies. I'll have to say, the guy was smokin'." John lied back against the carpet and folded his arms behind his head. "Yeah, teachers and affairs; it's all a big mess."

Wade gasped, "What? You too?" He threw his hands in the air. "What is it with everyone and getting involved with a professor?"

Cena smirked at him. "The thrill of it." He placed his hands on his stomach and closed his eyes. "My freshman year, I couldn't help myself with the wrestling coach. Everyone liked Mr. Hart and I was no different. Now some like Randy weren't too pleased with the age difference and whatnot but I didn't care. He had a wife though, and I had school so we ended it strong and peacefully. That's when he made me captain. Understandably so because the old captain Dwayne left but that's a whole nother story. " He smiled at the image of his old coach. "Honestly, I recommend you have an affair with a teacher. Nice little adventure within its own, Wade." Wade turned up his nose and looked away. Cena just smiled. "But the only one I have ever truly loved, is Randy."

"Thank you," Randy nodded. "And John's the only one for me." The couple exchanged glances and then looked to their students. "So what about you Mr. Bourne? Any cute little romances or just the first time you knew it was love?"

Evan looked up at him and immediately turned away. "Well… I never really had one. I guess I don't know besides my family love but to find that special someone I just haven't." He twiddled his fingers. "I know it's lame but I've just been so wrapped up in bookwork for so long it's sad."

Randy laughed and hugged his pupil. "Aww Mr. Bourne, that's too cute. You'll find that someone and when you do, you'll know it. Sparks will fly and you'll get all bubbly guts around them and all that other mushy stuff."

Wade snorted and grabbed a muffin. "That's a load of bull."

Cena looked over to him, "What do you mean?" he sat up. "So you don't believe in love?" the words were short and sympathetic.

Wade rolled his eyes. "Not really. The probability of you finding someone who you like and them truly liking you back is one in a million. It's such a low probability. "

"And yet that is the how you know you've found love." Cena smiled at him. "Your true love will be that one in a million person."

Wade blushed at the warm gaze his coach held and closed his eyes; the heart felt words starting to seep in. "Well I expect nothing less from an optimist like you."

Randy nodded. "That was pretty lame, John. "

"I actually thought it was kind of sweet." Evan looked up at the ceiling.

Cena smiled, "Well thank you, Evan. At least someone isn't heartless around here!" John grabbed Evan and pulled him over to his side before pushing Wade over beside Randy. "You stay over there, you pessimists!" John grinned triumphantly and cuddled Evan. "And don't talk to us until you see the brighter side of things."

Evan was looking up at John confused and in a daze from the swift motion. Cena happily looked towards the student in his arms. "You have probably had it up to here with us jerking you around and cuddling you, angel and I apologize. You're just so cute!" John rubbed his face against Evan's and poked out his lip. "Isn't he just a cutie, Wade?"

Wade huffed and crossed his arms. "I really worry about you."

Randy smirked at the comment and Cena's face dropped. "Well the spotlight has been on everyone except you. What turned you into such a grump-face?"

Wade poked out his bottom lip a minute while he thought. "I guess it started a few years ago. For a long time I was driven on Bare knuckle brawling. My mind was set on nothing else but that and so I've been deprived of many usual topics. I wasn't very social, I wasn't a big team player, I barely said anything to anyone. I spoke with my fists." He smirked and turned to Randy. "Actions speak louder, right? Isn't that what you told us Orton? Either way, only recently when I came over to this country for college, have I been exposed to so much. So I'm still getting used to it."

"And that's why you're such a drag?" Cena questioned innocently.

"For your information, coach," the name snapped out mockingly, "I am not a drag!"

"…you kinda are." John shrugged.

"Are not!"

"Yeah, you are."

"I am not!"

"Only a drag would sit right here and argue over whether or not they're a drag."

"Are you kidding me?"

"Dragsayswhat." Cena spat out sharply.

"What?" Cena began to laugh at the Brit and Wade rolled his eyes angrily. "Oh, grow up. Why is such a grown man so immature?"

Cena shrugged again, "it's just fun picking on you because you're so easy. "

Randy flashed a smile to Wade and nodded. "Yeah, you are easy."

Wade scrunched up his face bitterly, "Wha? What do you mean?" He pouted angrily and hunched over making everyone laugh as they moved on to converse further.

Once they had left out of the room, the four young men headed to the pizza place on campus to pick up their meal. Cody had said that they were late but honestly he had never placed the order in the first place. That would give the guys some alone time. He commended himself for being such a smart cookie.

"What should I get?" Ted whispered to his boyfriend as they approached the parlor. "Anything you want in particular?"

Cody grinned. "Any kind of pizza you like but definitely ask for cheese sticks. Evan goes crazy for them."

Ted nodded. "Alright," He turned to Justin and Heath, "why don't you two come along with me inside and pick the sodas? Maybe they'll give them to us for free if your cute faces persuade them enough." He laughed and herded the boys in, leaving Cody outside.

The brunette grinned happily, knowing his plan was working. He had told Wade to text him if anything was amiss but his new friend was probably so busy he didn't have time to. He figured everyone was talking and getting along right now. Wade was no talker but his coach never hesitates to run off at the mouth. The guy was friendly and was awkward in silence so he'd have to talk with the others. Evan was like Wade, not one for opening up but When John was around he knew the gym teacher would. Randy couldn't resist when he was around his fiancé And then when Randy opened up, Evan would since he was comfortable around him and finally Wade would join in. The probability of them just sitting there was low, Cody concluded, so his decision was a good one. Yes, step one was just about over. After tonight, the men would be more curious and drawn to one another than ever before. Victoriously, Cody sat under a nearby tree only to be, seconds later, yanked by his shirt from behind. Nervously he turned around and began to sweat bullets. He knew he was in trouble when he met the piercing eyes of the Florida U football coach.

"Rhodes isn't it?" Edge lowly pushed out the question. Cody nodded slowly. "Where were you today?"

Cody laughed uneasily, "Nowhere really...I mean...around." He laughed some more.

"Anywhere near the court yard?"

"What? Pfft, no way." He patted his hair. "Not today..."

"Oh? Then why'd Drew say you were there with him?" Edge retorted.

"McIntyre? Oh he's a bold face liar! Why would I be there with him? I have a boyfriend. "Cody huffed dramatically.

"Ah yes, the deans boy, right? Dibiase Jr.?" Edge laughed and then suddenly dropped his smile, yanking Cody extremely close. "Look Rhodes, I don't know what you're playing at, but because of you, there's no way we're winning that game tomorrow!" He yelled angrily. Then he calmed down and ran a heavy hand through his hair. "You know, I'm not a real teacher at this school. Many of the rules of conduct for faculty don't apply to me and I'm not afraid to abuse you, kid. "Cody winced at the thought. "And if you get in my way again or cost me another game, I will. "The teacher huffily, threw Cody to the ground and escaped into the darkness.

The brunette let out a sigh of relief, knowing the coach had truly composed himself and could've made that scene so much worse. He put his smile back on. It was worth it. Hearing all about this story when this was all said and done would be worth it. Just to see the fun old Evan in the end worth make it worth it.

He had met the young brainiac when they had started in high school freshman year. Evan was sharp, cute, and quiet but when he actually went to approach the boy, there was this arrogant aura that came from him. The way those big brown eyes held a playful lust in them drew Cody in. The two talked all the time after that and soon became the best of friends, Evan being the leader. Looking at the two now, no one would've expected the bookworm to actually be the one dragging Cody into outrageous plots. That was always so funny to the Rhodes boy. Evan was a good kid but he was just so much more playful, flirty even. Some of the things he did... The sweet boy was a natural tease. His body was spectacular, he had an adoring face, and he was sharp as a tack but Evan had issues. Mental issues. There were times when Cody worried for him; times when Evan avoided him completely. Times when Evan wouldn't come back to school for days on end. Times when Evan would step way out of line and do something incredibly reprimandable especially with his overly consuming desire for his teachers. That only brought back agonizing memories for Cody. He regretted what had happened- regretted letting it happen.

He sighed and shook the thought away. It wouldn't be like that this time. He knew Evan would be able to control himself this time. What happened with Mr. Hardy was a mistake but he'd do it right with Randy. It dragged on far too long with Mr. Hardy and got way too personal. Randy wasn't going hang around like that and Cody would be sure of that himself. He triumphantly pounded his chest and smirked. He had this all under control.

"Ready, Codes sweety?" Cody snapped his bright face around to his boyfriend carrying the pizzas and cheese sticks with Wade's boys following up behind with the drinks, and winked.

"More than you'll ever know, Teddy." He leaned up and pressed an electrifying kiss on the pouty lips.

Ted shifted around the pizzas, carrying them in one arm and interlaced their fingers. "Let's do this." the four then continued back to the party.

Hours had past and after the food was consumed and everyone tired, the group said their good nights. Randy quirked his brow as his three students didn't follow him back to his place. "Not staying tonight, boys?" Normally he wouldn't have wanted them going home with him but he knew they had to be tired and he was a lot friendlier when he was drowsy himself.

Cody waved him away. "Maybe tomorrow but we're going to stay in out actual room tonight Mr. O. Hope you can sleep peacefully without us. " He giggled as he saw the teacher roll his eyes.

"Whatever," The man said.

"And you too Coach Cena and the team; you rest up for the game tomorrow! Catch some Z's."

Cena waved to Cody and before they knew it, the five men were out of sight. Cody then turned his attention to his people. "Alright, let's walk you back to your room, huh Evey?" He smiled at the Small new that came from his friend as Ted carried him bridal style. The poor dear was simply worn out, sleepy.

When they approached his room and knocked on the door, Jack opened the door expectantly. "I think you have something that belongs to me." Ted smiled and offered up the little brunette in his arms. Jack took the boy and laid him down, tucking him in, and returning to the door to his friends. "Where were you?"

"We were in the basement," Cody spoke up.

"Doing what? Those are the couples areas and you know it. If you two wanted some alone time that's fine, I could understand that but don't get him involved with your dirty games. He's got other things to focus on. " Jack stated sternly, his lisp somewhat undermining the authority in his tone.

"What are you now, his mother?" Cody joked.

"What Cody meant was; we didn't do anything to him. We just had a few more friends we wanted to invite and needed a bigger room. That's all." Ted talked smoothly.

Jack looked him over and eased up. "Well...next time don't be out so late especially the night before a big game. I can't be up all night worrying for him when I have to get up and play tomorrow. Then on top of that, Drew's got a shattered wing from flirting with some floozy so Edge said we have to put it in overdrive to win this one. It's a lot of pressure, you know." Jack sighed heahily. "Well, it's almost one in the morning and Little bits needs his sleep. I'll see you two tomorrow at the game. "Jack saluted the two boys and closed the door.

Cody dropped the smile he had and turned to his boyfriend. "Floozy...he called me a floozy?" The words were whimpered out and Ted laughed, hugging his young love to console him. He shushed him a bit, reminding the man that there were people sleeping there. "But he called me a floozy..." Ted chuckled again and picked Cody up as he did Evan, slowly walking him to their room.

* * *

><p>Woo! Now I gotta work on my Ortista story :D hope this chapter was good. Laying pipe for a good story you know!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Man this chapters long :D hope it's good too!

As dawn broke of a new day, the campus was filled with the energy of anticipation for the big game. Every dorm was painted over with decorations for the school colors and mascot. No student walked around without something symbolizing support for the football team. Florida U was lit up!

Randy stood at his closet, trying to decide on what to wear. Of course he had the school shirt but he had a little surprise for the coach to prepare for. Finally finding the right outfit, he got dressed in his orange and yellow sports shirt, a pair of light blue jeans, and some white Reeboks. Lastly he slid on his glasses, topping off his look. Checking himself over once more, he went down into the kitchen and nearly jumped out his skin as he saw his three students sipping coffee at his table. "How'd you get in here?" He clutched his chest, his heavily beating heart. "What are you doing here?"

Cody smiled up at him. "And good morning to you, Mr. O! Johnny let us in right before he left to practice and strategize with his team. He said you'd probably be a little jumpy at this but I told him you wouldn't mind. "Cody grinned wider and batted his eyelashes.

Randy growled and took a seat. "Did you at least make me a cup?"

Ted motioned over to the counter behind them. Randy stood and walked over to the drink, retrieving it and sitting back down with his boys. Cody smirked from behind his cup at the teacher as the man drank. Randy pursed his lips in a pout and then drunk more and more. Cody raised his brow. "Something wrong?" The teacher had a great deal of focus written on his face, deep wrinkles in his forehead.

Randy pursed his lips again and stared at the cup. Slowly he shook his head. "This is delicious."'

Cody laughed. "Really now?"

"Honestly, this has to be the best cup of coffee I've ever had." Randy's face was dead serious only causing Cody to laugh further.

"Well thank Evan!" Cody patted his young friend on the back. "He made it."

Randy raised his eyes to the student. "Really?" he smiled at Evan before taking another sip. "And you're not seeing anyone? That's hard to believe." Randy laughed and drank the last of the drink. "Wow, that was amazing. With skills like that, you can come in any morning you want to make me some coffee."

Evan giggled shyly. "Thanks but isn't that John's job?"

Randy snorted playfully, "The man can't make a good cup of coffee to save his life. He hates to drink it so he really screws it up. Not that it's his fault but... You get what I mean. "

The three students nodded in unison. Breaking a few moments of silence, Cody leaned on the table. He folded his hands under his chin, propping his head up. "So what did you guys talk about in that room all alone yesterday?" He laughed as Evan spit out his coffee and blushed, embarrassed not only at the tone in Cody's words but the fact that he spit coffee in his mentor's face. "Something personal?"

Randy sighed and removed his glasses, setting them on the table and beginning to wipe the liquid from his face with the back of his hand. Evan hung his head in shame. "I'm sorry."

Randy waved his hand dismissively and held up the coffee stained glasses. "It's alright. I was thinking about wearing my new contacts anyway. Excuse me," he rose from the table and went upstairs.

Ted chuckled. "That was smooth."

"I know." Evan sadly sighed.

"But then again," Cody laughed too, "You've always been a little clumsy." Evan sighed again and lied down on the table. "So what happened? What you talk about again?"

Evan's blush crept back on his cheeks and he twiddled his thumb. "Nothing really. We just talked regular small talk."

"Mmmmm? So you just talk to everyone about your affairs with teachers?" Cody asked coyly.

Evan's eyes nearly popped out his sockets. "Wh-what? How'd you..."

"I make it my business to know, sweet face." Cody winked. "Real interesting things were said in that room."

Evans face was completely red now. "You make it all seem so wrong. It was purely innocent, I swear."

Cody grinned darkly, "To the naked eye it was but I wonder what was going through your mind while Randy talked about his teacher."

Evan let out a soft cry as the image passed through his head. After listening to Cody and remembering the night before, he almost exploded as he saw Randy and the depiction of his professor in the man's house after a drunken fumble possibly on the bed. He shook his head violently as if trying to shake the idea clean from his thoughts. "Stop it! Stop it! No it was purely innocent!"

"Your face is saying something different!" Cody sang happily.

Evan clung onto Ted beside him. "Make him stop, Teddy!"

Ted chuckled lowly and patted Evan's hair. "Cody, enough teasing."

Cody pouted playfully and sat back in his chair, only removing the pout when Ted grabbed his hand and kissed it. "Fine. I guess I'm done." Evan sat down once more in his chair and Cody wiggled his eyebrows towards him.

Just at that instance, Randy came back in and left the boys in a bit of awe. He had changed his bright shirt to a tight dark gray wife beater and his eyes were a contrasting light bluish-gray. Such a soft yet piercing gaze washed over his eyes and all of them melted a little, even Ted.

Randy looked down on them curiously. "What is it? What are you staring at?"

Cody shook his head, knocking himself from the trance. "Nothing, it's just...your contacts! They um...they look really nice." Cody smiled wide and Randy rolled his eyes.

"Did you pick the color out yourself?" Evan asked still in a daze.

Randy smirked, "Not really. Mom and dad kind of did this one. Genes and all."

It took a moment to register but then Evan jumped slightly. "Th-that's your natural eye color?" Randy nodded. "Oh wow, it's so..."

"Beautiful," the three students said in unison, causing the teacher to snort in laughter.

"Are you kidding me?" Randy shook his head incredulously.

"How come we never noticed the color before?" Ted asked in just as much of a trance as Evan.

"My glasses are a little dark, I guess or you've been standing too far away from me to really pay it any attention. I don't know." Randy took a seat at the table again and looked at the students, their eyes still fixed on him intently. He stayed still for a moment before growling. "Would you just cut it out already? You're ogling me like a piece of meat or something! Geez it's creeping me out!"

The three sighed and looked away. Cody leaned back. "So the game's not for another two hours or so; what's the plan?"

Randy jerked his head towards him, "What do you mean?"

"Well we aren't doing anything and you certainly aren't so I figured we all could hang out until then." Cody replied innocently. "It's not like you know anyone around here anyway. If you did you wouldn't be hanging around a couple of students, would you?" Cody asked playfully.

Randy opened his mouth to make a snappy remark but stopped himself, thinking. "You know...I do know people around here. I guess that's what I'll do to kill time; I'll go and visit everybody." Randy stood up and grabbed his jacket, sprinting towards the front door and causing his three boys to follow. They had to run to try and catch up.

When they finally did Cody panted trying to regain his breathing. "Just who...who do you...know?" He was panting.

Randy smirked back at him and continued walking towards what the students recognized as the main building. Any school wide positions were in the building such as the Dean's office, the lunch hall, and the library. They pondered on who the man was looking for as they wandered the halls. They came to an abrupt halt when they came face to face with the broad back of their teacher. "What's the hold up? Are we here?" Cody rubbed his nose.

Ted looked around the man at the labeling on the door. "School Counselor and psychiatrist…?" The other boys joined him.

"I don't think I know him..." Cody scratched his head, thoughtfully.

"His name is Mr. Jericho but I've never actually seen him. Heard he's a real looker though." Ted analyzed. "Daddy tells me everything but I never usually see who he hires."

"Then who told you he was good looking?" Evan innocently asked.

"John Morrison. The guy was practically drooling over him after he came from a counseling session. Says he's the epitome of pulchritude," Cody sneered deviously. Ted chuckled as well until Randy turned around and punched the two in the noggin.

"Quiet down, will ya? Chris doesn't like too much noise." Randy smiled as he slowly pushed opened his old friend's office doors. He laughed uncharacteristically as he noticed the numerous thesauruses and dictionaries lining the bookshelves. The man was still the same; always with words. He looked around more until his ears caught the loud boisterous ranting of one short blonde across the room in a swivel chair, his back to the intruders.

"No! Are you an idiot? Why can't you shut up and listen for once?...What a stupid answer! Call me back when you have something more intelligent to say that doesn't make me regret knowing a miserable exiguous leech like you!" The blonde man slammed the phone down on the receiver and angrily turned around in his chair, grumbling a string of swears under his breath before even realizing who was in the room with him. "Can I help you?" He hadn't even looked up from his desk.

"A little runt like you? Mmmmm...Probably not," Randy smirked.

Chris jumped to his feet, "What did you say p..."He stopped his near assault as soon as he saw the man before him. "R-Randy? I knew you were here but I didn't think we'd ever meet. Considering we're on the same grounds and all, one would ultimately prognosticate that we would but...whatever. Man, you're even bigger than I remembered!"

Randy came around the desk and hugged his small friend. "Or you're just getting smaller, sweetheart." He laughed when Chris punched him in the arm.

"I am not getting smaller and don't call me sweetheart." Chris gave a sly lopsided smirk. "To what do I owe such a prestigious visit?" He motioned for Randy to have a seat in the arm chair in front of his desk.

Taking the seat, Randy crossed his legs. "You and Edge are together so I expect to see you at the game today cheering on your baby."

Chris's smirk disappeared and was replaced with a nervous smile and blush. "Hey, don't say that with students in here...I am still at work you know..."

"Hm?" Randy looked at his ever attentive students. "Oh, them. Don't worry; they only have interest in blackmailing me."

"What?" Chris quirked his eyebrow.

"Forget it. If you haven't been properly introduced, Chris; this is Cody Rhodes, Ted Dibiase Jr., and Evan Bourne." Randy said rather robotically and uninterested. "They're...they're annoying."

Chris looked the trio up and down and finally pointed to Evan. "I remember you."

Evan looked around curiously and then pointed towards himself. "Me?"

Randy couldn't help but chuckle almost darkly. "You have a strange habit of doing that. Yes, Mr. Bourne. He means you."

Chris nodded. "Yes yes. My last years in college we came to your high school during an in the field type project. I counseled you for a couple of months. You were..." Chris cut his eyes a bit more. "...a piece of work then."

Randy raised his eyebrows. "Mr. Bourne? No way. You're telling me that cute face, gave you trouble?"

Chris smirked up into the pleading eyes of the student and then back to Randy. "Nothing we didn't go through: feelings, hormones, all that. A real smart cookie just having a rough time. I assuaged the situation though. He even humored me in a bit of paronomasia. So in retrospect, no, that cute face didn't give me any trouble." he winked as the young man eased up behind Randy.

Randy shrugged, "So, what happened to all that beautiful hair?"

Chris laughed and shined his dazzling smile. "When we got out of college, we decided on a new professional look."

"We?"

"Me, Edge, and Christian."

Randy sighed sadly. "Christian cut his too?"

Chris nodded slowly and sat back on his chair. "And his is lower than mine."

Ted looked towards the door and watched as his dad passed by. He nudged his boyfriend and friend and began to pull them. He turned back to the rambling older men. "Hey Mr. Orton, we'll catch back up with you in a moment. I'm going to go talk with my dad." Randy raised his hand in the air, seeing them off and they rushed out.

Ted raced down the corridors in search of his father, hailing him as they approached. "Hey Dad!"

Mr. Dibiase turned as he heard his name being called. He smiled jollily, recognizing the young man coming his way. "Ted my boy! How are ya son? What's been going on?"

Ted smiled as he finally caught up to the man. "Nothing much, dad."

"How's that boyfriend of yours?" Ted Sr. looked around his son to the bouncy brunette. "Speak of the devil; how are you my dear?"

Cody blushed and swatted away the endearment. "Oh I'm fine sir." He giggled as the older man kissed his hand.

"And I see you've brought that cute one too." Mr. Dibiase took notice to Evan. "Bourne right?" Evan nodded. "How are you sweety?"

"I'm fine sir," Evan smiled.

The dean nodded happily and turned back to his son. "Now Theodore, what's going on?"

Ted cheerfully looked at his father. "Nothing much dad, but we were wondering if we could borrow the boat this week?"

Mr. Dibiase frowned a little and shook his head. "I don't see why not but who is this 'we'? How many are you expecting?"

"Just seven or eight of us-and itll only be for two days! Please, Please,Please!" Ted sounded like a little kid, begging for the newest toy as he pleaded with his father, flashing the huge puppy eyes.

The man turned his head away, playfully thinking before laughing and patting his sons head. "Anything for my boy! Just keep daddy's boat clean."

"Yes daddy," Ted gratefully hugged his father. He turned back to his friends and was about to leave when his father poked him. "What is it?"

"Hey, what are you doing over here anyway? You guys usually don't come this way, especially the day of a big game. Students are supposed to be busy getting prepped for the event."

The tone in his father's voice was suspicious, causing a small creep to go up his spine. "N-nothing really. Just…checking out the decorations everyone's put up."

"Oh really?" His father smiled brightly, "Well take pictures for me and don't forget to get the game. I can't be there; I got a meeting."

"Okay dad," Ted sighed, relieved.

"I don't think we're going to win anyway. Coach tells me that some dirty floozy hurt our star player so that hurt us. Well…I'll be going now. See ya later, son."

"Talk to ya later, dad." Ted waved his father off and waited until he was gone from sight to chuckle lowly, certain previous comments were going to set his boyfriend off.

Cody fell to the floor sadly. "A floozy…twice in one day…I'm no floozy…I'm not…" He was moping as he sat there, a sad vacant expression on his face.

Ted wrapped his arms around his boyfriend as he had earlier that morning and planted butterfly kisses all over the stressed face. "Help me out here, Evan." Ted pushed on, motioning the smaller over.

"Okay," He nodded. "Hey come on Codes. I don't know what's wrong but it'll be alright." Evan tried to pick Cody up only for the much taller friend to lean over on to him, knocking him to the floor. "Get off! You're crushing me!"

Cody snickered, eventually stood up, and got it together as they saw their favorite Gym teacher strolling up the hallway, whistling a jingle and gazing up at the ceiling. He waved. "Yoo-hoo! Mr. O! We're over here!" They all heard Randy's whistle abruptly stop and stood there for a moment in complete silence. Suddenly the teacher jolted down the halls away from them. "Hey! Where are you going? Get back here!" The three began to chase after him in a flash.

"Stay away from me!" Randy yelled as he ran. He was indeed fast but since he didn't know where he was going he moved slowly, cautiously. He looked around a dark empty hall and waited around a corner, watching as the students ran by. He sighed with relief and turned to walk away. As he approached the infirmary he happily reached for the knob but just as he was about to turn it he was tackled to the ground.

"Just face it; you can't ditch us!" He heard the familiar voice of Cody chiming in from on top of him.

"He's right you know," Ted came from the left of him.

"I think you fell on my leg Cody!" Evan rang in from his right.

Randy groaned loudly and sat up, looking at the three. "You're such a pain." He lied back down before rolling over and standing to his feet. The students followed suit. "You dummies need to be careful. You could've got me injured!"

"And then you'd wind up here with me," an unknown gruff voice came from beside them all.

Randy smirked as he recognized the man. "Christian, my man! How are you?"

Christian smiled at him and motioned for the man to come inside the room. "Why don't you come on in and I'll tell you!" He chirped invitingly. Randy laughed and walked in; Cody, Ted, and Evan right behind him. Randy looked around and sat down on the make shift hospital beds. He got comfortable on the cot and turned to his old friend sitting by his desk in his swivel chair. All that pretty blonde hair…gone." Randy laughed.

Christian returned the playful banter. "Yes it is. Reinventing myself. Me, Chris, Edge; part of our new look."

"I don't get it. Why do you grow all that hair out for so long and then cut it off? Must be a Canadian thing." Christian laughed at his friend.

"Well I'm sorry for wanting to clean up nice but you changed to, handsome."

"What? No I haven't!" Randy spat.

"Oh yeah you have. You were a lot chubbier last time I checked. And where'd all those tattoos come from?

"Well God forbid I lose a little weight Christian!" Randy laughed. "And I've always had my tattoos."

Christian folded his arms, "No. One or two maybe but I can hardly find any part of your arms that's not covered in ink." He shook his head. "Whatever man. So I heard you were getting married." Randy smirked. "And who Is it? Edge can't seem to hold down his bile long enough to gag it out."

"Randy chuckled deeply. "Remember John?"

"Bradshaw? You know he works here right? There's no way because I saw him flirting with this one student Phil and," Randy shook his head violently.

"No!"

"Well, there's this one hottie on campus. Morrison, I think but aren't you a little too old for him though?"

"I don't mean him!" Randy thought back to the young brunette from the day before when he came to his house. The kid was actually pretty cute but that wasn't the point. "Think dimples."

Christian leaned back in the chair a moment, putting on a pout as he thought until he snapped and it finally hit him. "Big Booty Cena? You mean that John?" He covered his mouth and a gasp as Randy gave him thumbs up and held up his hand to show off his ring. "That's why Edge couldn't tell me! Randy…no! No…no?"

"Yeah and it's all happening next month."

"Oh man…well how come I didn't get an invite?" Christian yelled.

Randy held up his hands, "We didn't even make them yet! We've been busy knotting up everything else. We haven't even decided on a color."

"You should go with a purple, black, and ivory. That was our wedding colors. Addy wore the black and stood in the middle with me and Chris on both sides. I was actually a little skeptical about the purple on me but it looked pretty good. Nothing was better than Chris in that ivory though. I still have the picture of that. He was so gorgeous but he almost stood us up!" Christian laughed at the memory. "The man had cold feet and showed up late and drunk. The preacher had to skip straight to the 'I do's." Christian toyed with his ring. "Our reception couldn't have been longer than an hour or so because we really had to get on our honeymoon. I mean we didn't come out the hotel room in three days!" Randy put his finger to his lips and motioned towards his followers. "Oh right! Sorry you had to hear that…lets um…move on."

"I do like ivory though." Randy added. "I'll let John know. "

"Good," Christian smiled. "I'm a pro wedding planner."

"Please," Randy snored. "Give me a break. Well its almost game time. Time does fly. I expect to see you there as well?"

"Of course. I gotta be on injury duty. It's my job you know."

"Just like Chris, huh? Well I'm on munchkin duty before I go." Randy stood up and stretched.

"I guess you're only going because of Coach Cena, huh? I mean, you never were a football guy."

"That's true. Gotta cheer my man on." Randy smirked.

"You know Edge is going to have a fit." Christian stated and laughed. "I'm going to have to watch that."

"So will I. I'll see you there. C'mon boys." Almost instinctively, like little puppies, the boys rose and followed their teacher out. The group walked across Campus and through the gym to the football field already filling up with students. Randy looked around whistling at how big the area was until he was flagged down by Justin and Heath already in their uniforms.

"Hey, Mr. Orton! John's looking for you!" Justin yelled happily over the roar of conversations.

"Yeah and your seats are up here anyway! You guys are right behind our bench!" Heath added excitedly.

"Coach Edge isn't gonna like that too much, huh?" Cody whispered playfully into Randy's ear sending a slight chill up the order's spine.

"Shut up!" Randy shoved past the three and headed down to the seats, them not too far behind.

Cody, Evan, and Ted sat down while Justin and Heath escorted Randy into a nearby building. "He's in the locker room right down the hall. No one else is in there so feel free to barge in!"

Randy nodded and crept inside. The man who had called for him was by one of the benches, kneeling down on one knee with his head bowed. Randy smiled. John was passionate about the games and he knew now that the coach was probably praying for his practice to pay off. After he heard a low 'Amen' Randy cleared his throat. He grinned at the alerted man, noting how John hopped up and turned to him rather tensely.

John sighed. "Hey Babe, what's up?" He turned back around and moved over to the body mirror by the door.

"Your boys say you wanted to see me?" Randy shuffled across the room and slung his arms around John's waist as the man put on his hat and gazed dazedly in the mirror.

"I didn't but you know I never mind seeing you." John grabbed one of Randy's hands and kissed it, causing the taller man to smirk. For moments they just stared at one another through the mind reading glass until John spoke up, "Are you ready for this?"

Randy laughed and snuggled into John's neck. "You're the coach. I think I should be asking you that."

"No I mean…this." John looked down and fiddled with his engagement ring. "Are you ready for us, the wedding, our new life..? I'm not saying I'm not but I'm a little…" John trailed off and Randy laughed as his future husband's cheeks pinked.

"Nervous? Are you telling me you're nervous, John?" Randy grinned.

"Well no but- yes but…Randy I want to be with you, I do, but sometimes I think," John stopped as Randy pressed a finger to his lips.

"Shut up! What is this, a soap opera?" Randy laughed and turned John around by his shoulders. "This is the type of attitude that makes you the bride."

"I am not!" John huffed.

"Sure you are." Randy kissed John softly and pressed their foreheads together. "Look…don't think. Just feel. Remember? That's what you told me, right?" Randy smiled genuinely. This wasn't the usual sly grin he gave- no, this was a sweet innocent and loving smile that only John got.

He smiled back. "You're right."

"I always am, aren't i?" Randy leaned in to kiss his man again when the door suddenly swung open.

Edge looked around, "Hey Stupid, they need to have a talk with all the coaches. Where are you?" He suddenly frowned as he saw the two men so close. "Aww, sick! C'mon, this is a public locker room! Get out of here!" Edge shook greatly. "You two are just…well not you Randy, but him." Edge made a disgusted face and Cena only dropped his head and smiled.

"Give us a minute…please?" Cena rolled his eyes and pecked Randy's lips. He mouthed 'I love you' and followed Edge out the room.

Randy laughed lowly as he heard Edge ranting as they walked up the halls about how much he didn't want to be anywhere near him and how Cena was no good for Randy and whatever else followed each rude comment. He went out to the stadium and sat in his seats, taking his place next to Ted.

The game within itself was incredible. John's team was almost invincible, good on every play. Edge's team basically fell apart. Without Drew it was like they gave up hope and didn't even try. They may have scored two or three touchdowns but with scrawny Colin Delani as quarterback, it wasn't easy to get any more than that. On top of that, Wade- despite the team not liking him as captain- led the players well. Randy would even commend him for that. The real cherry on top was during the half time show. Just as the two men had said, Christian and Jericho came out onto the field wearing cheerleader outfits, singing the schools official song and cheering. The look on Edge's face was priceless and was guaranteed to be on the school newspaper. The day was soon coming to a close as Wade scored the last touchdown and the Massachusetts U team celebrated.

Randy couldn't help but grin as the team gathered around Coach Cena and poured the sports drink all over him, soaking the over joyed man but he held some sympathy for the poor blonde coach on the opposing side of the field, losing it when the cheerleaders came over and comforted him. He looked back to John, getting mischievous thoughts about the drenched man. He licked his lips and moved on auto-pilot, only stopping his movement when Evan grabbed his shirt lightly. "Are you okay, Mr. Orton? Where…" Randy looked down at the innocent eyes of his student and simply winked before leaving.

John wiped off his wet face and whistled happily as he went to the coaches' office. The team had did it! He jumped excitedly. Now all they had was the rematch next weekend and they'd be the champs. Gosh, they made him proud today and he was overwhelmed by their performance. Wade took charge like a man. John stopped in his tracks at the thought of the student. The man really took command when it came down to it; his true masculinity showed on that field even for as awkward as he was on a regular basis. That was a side John only got to enjoy in those intense moments and as much as he hated to admit it, the thought of Wade in control made him bite his lip, made his breath shaky, and his face flush. Even now as he replayed the events he felt his cheeks tint pink but for the sake of what he had going on, he needed to try and control himself. What would Randy think if he told him all of that? He didn't want to ruin what they had, not so close to happiness. John suppressed the feelings like always and finally entered the office, nearly catching a nose bleed at what he saw. "…Wh-what are you doing?"

Randy smirked as John's reaction was shown. "Well," Randy shifted around and crossed his legs as he sat on the desk. "The other coach got someone cheering him on and I thought, 'Randy, it's not fair Coach Cena doesn't have a cheerleader.'" Randy hopped down and strutted across the room to John. "And you know John, I'm all for fair."

Cena bit his lip as he looked his fiancé up and down. Randy had on a red halter top with the Massachusetts University school mascot on it accompanied by a white and red pleated skirt that only came down enough to cover between the man's legs. It barely did that as John could see the red underwear randy wore underneath. He began to pant and back away towards the door. "R- Randy you…I mean…" He blushed and finally stopped backing away when his back connected with the closed door.

Randy chuckled lowly at the reaction and grabbed John's cap from his head, advancing on the man and trapping him between his hard body and the door. "My, my, coach, you are soaking wet." Randy purred.

John nearly moaned at the way the words were said. He closed his eyes and tried to breathe. This was too much. First he was already fighting the dominant image of the Brit and now the Missouri native was doing this to him. He whimpered as Randy's hand began to stroke the top of his head, fingers running through his short hair. "Randy, c'mon man, not…please not here." He barely got the words out he was shaking so bad. Man, he hated loving times like these; times when the taller man made his knees go weak, times when he nearly possessed him. He couldn't handle this kind of thing in such a public place! Behind closed doors? Fine, but anybody could just waltz in and see them here.

"But Coach, you won. I think you deserve a victory surprise, don't you?" Randy laughed as John viciously shook his head. "Oh yeah, you do." He leaned in and just as he was about to claim the man's lips the door from the other side of the room burst open "For the love of…!" Randy furiously punched the wall and turned to the door. "What? Who is it and what do you freakin' want?"

The six men from the day before nearly gushed as they took in all they saw. Wade was the first to react. He turned his back to the two men and closed his eyes. He could only image what the two were about to do according to John's face. Evan covered his eyes, the image of his gym teacher in the lavish outfit forever burned into his mind. Cody, Ted, Heath, and Justin all just whistled lowly. "Well, well, well. Someone started the party a little early, didn't they?" Heath laughed out.

Randy sighed disbelievingly and dropped his head in his hands. "What do you boys want? We were kind of in the middle of something here."

"Nice skirt," Cody snickered.

Randy blushed and sighed again. "What is it?"

"We were coming to ask if you could hold the celebration off until tomorrow. See, Teddy's daddy is letting us borrow his yacht for two days. We were planning to go to one of the Dibiase private islands and chill for a day to celebrate the big win."

"That's not gonna happen. Classes resume tomorrow. I gotta work and you have class." Randy stated bluntly.

Ted interjected and raised his finger. "Actually, since we lost the game, this week the whole school is in a mourning period and we don't have classes. So you're not working and we're not learning."

Randy nodded. "Oh. well either way, I'm pretty sure,"

"We'd love to go," John quickly interjected.

Randy slowly turned to him, glaring daggers. "What?"

Cena opened his mouth but no words formed so he closed it back, gulping.

"Excellent! Then we'll be waiting by the gate tomorrow morning to set sail. You don't have to bring anything but yourselves so you won't need that, Mr. O." Cody giggled as he pointed to Randy's get up. Randy only balled up his fist and sneered at the brunette. "We'll be heading back to your place now. " Cody waved and all the boys left. As they stood outside the door, Cody lowly counted. "One…Two…Three."

"_What was that?" Randy's voice was heard angrily yelling through the door._

"_I'm sorry! I panicked! You were about to molest me and you know how nervous I get in public places! I broke down!" John sadly answered._

Cody couldn't help but smile a little. Today worked out nicely. Ted did his part, Mr. Dibiase did his, Wade did his, and Randy did too. He hadn't exactly planned for the argument but it would only make his agenda that much easier for tomorrow. Yes, this trip would be crucial to his plans. Subconsciously, he was smirking like the Grinch which caught Evan's attention. "Is something funny?"

Cody snapped from his trance. "No, but I bet we're all still thinking about Randy in that skirt!"

Evan gasped and his face turned red. "no! I was not!"

Heath, Ted, and Justin closed their eyes, "We surely were."

"I wish I wasn't," Wade sadly spoke. He massaged his head and sighed. "It's burned in here now. Ugh…"

Cody laughed and walked to his ear. "Yeah, you'd rather be thinking about the look on Cena's face, right?" Wade blushed and shoved the man only making Cody laugh harder. He raced to the front of the group. "Well, let's try to get some sleep and get ready for tomorrow! I'm sure it'll be a day to remember!"

Yay! Here I stop for now! Warning: Revan up ahead ;)


	7. Chapter 7

I am so SWAMPED with work right now. Ugh! school shucks! Im really gonna have ta take my time with the stories now...forgive me. But thanks everyone who read or reviewed!

BTW: sorry its so much shorter than usual.

* * *

><p>"Rise and shine, Baby Bourne!" The words were yelled and Evan was awakened by the beating of the door. He rubbed his eyes and rolled over. Five in the morning..and he knew all too well who's voice that was. "Hey Evey, you up yet?" Evan let lose a loud groan and threw the pillow over his face. "I don't understand sleepy, Evan. Cmon! It's almost time to set sail!"<p>

Evan lied there unmoving, hoping the loud friend would go away but then he was yanked out the comfort of his bed by his shirt. When his feet didn't touch the ground he already knew who had pulled him. "Good morning Jack-"

"Get dressed and leave so he can leave. I'm not in the mood to play with him right now. Not this early in the morning." Evan gulped at the depressed, groggy, annoyed, and serious demeanor his blonde roomate had. He was soon put down to the floor and he looked on as the moping man covered himself in a mountain of blanket once again. He felt bad for the guy, considering how badly they lost yesterday but that was more the reason for him to hurriedly get dressed and leave. He knew Jack for a while and he knew if there was anything worse than excited Swagger, it was sad Swagger. He had to learn the hard way not to be around then. So he got dressed and opened the door to meet the hosts of their little trip.

"Look who decided to wake up." Evan rolled his eyes when he met Cody's playful banter. As he was attempting to retort he was embraced by the blonde next to Cody.

Evan sighed hugged back. "Hey Ted. Look, is everyone ready?"

"Yup, just waiting for you." Cody grinned widely. Again Evan's eyes were rolled and they exited the dorm. They continued on until they reached the front gates to Florida U. Evan then took in the other drowsy shipmates; Justin, Wade, and Heath were all sitting up on the wall, leaning against eachother, John was sitting on the ground, and Randy was the furthest from everyone as he leant on the actual gates. Cody leaned over to Evan's ear, "Randys still pretty angry with John. The two haven't even had eye contact." Evan gulped and walked over to everyone.

Heath was the first to notice. "Hey, They're back! Now we can go!" he jumped down off the ledge and stretched, Justin following right behind.

"Sure, it's exciting but Wade was so soft! His last name ought to be Beary instead of Barrett," Justin laughed.

"Im the star quarterback okay? I'm not soft," Wade simply stated. He jumped down too and cracked his neck before strolling nonchalantly over to Cody. "Ready to go now?"

Cody chuckled lightly and strutted past him, "Yes sir."

"How we gonna get to the ship?" Heath asked overjoyed.

Ted walked up then. "My dads bringing around a limo for us. See," He stood at the gate and looked at a bright light approaching. "There it is, right on time." Ted opened the gates and walked over to the limo.

"Come on you guys! Time to get nautical!" Cody motioned the rest of the crew into the limo and they took off. No words were spoken. The overwhelming tension between the engaged couple created a barrier that no one could get around. Everyone had instead put on complimentary earphones his dad provided and listened to some tunes while they caught up on some rest.

By seven, the limo had reached the docks and the men were greeted by the welcoming fresh smell of ocean water and the bright rays of sunshine. One by one they stepped out and took in the luxurious yacht. Such a majestic monster of a boat, decked in white with "Million Dollar Man" embedded into the side. Heath whistled. "That's the most..."

"Gorgeous," Justin filled in.

"Yeah gorgeous...most gorgeous boat I've ever seen." Heath grabbed Justin's hands and slowly walked to the front; Ted and Cody doing the same. Evan's heart almost sunk when Cena shakily reached for Randy's hand and Randy all but slapped it away. John looked aggravated at the rejection and glared at the man

"Wait a minute now. I know your mad but you're engaged. You shouldn't treat one another like that," Wade interrupted.

Cena smiled at him and happily intwined his hands with Wade's. "You're right QB. Let's go enjoy ourselves." Without giving a second glance back, Cena pulled Wade along with the rest of the group.

Evan froze as he felt Randy's burning glare like there was a target on the back of John's head. Quickly Randy spun around and locked hands with Evan. He smiled at his student but Evan could see the jealousy in the teacher's eyes. "Let's go have some fun too, Mr. Bourne." The words were venomous but Evan didn't have time to pay too much attention to it as he was being pulled along by the man.

"Hey, bros! Is everyone ready to do this thing?" A flamboyant young man jumped forward from the deck and held his hand out to the group. He looked very casual in his tropical shirt and sunglasses. From his tan, one could definitely say he had some experience under the sun. "I'm your host for this little trip. Big Daddy Dibiase asked me personally to do this so here I am! My name's Zack Ryder."

Just in that moment Randy stepped forward snapping his fingers. "I knew I knew who you were. Zack Ryder as in Hawkins and Ryder?"

Zack smiled, "Yeah, how do you know me broski?"

Randy couldn't help but take the offered hand from earlier and let Zack pull him on he boat. "You were one of Edge's boys in high school. Man you really grew up on me!" Randy ushered Zack away and the two walked off on to the ship, enthralled in conversation. Everyone else was left dumbfounded especially Evan, who felt a little dejected when he was abandoned by the taller man. That was only short lived since John angrily climbed on the boat after them and left Wade. The two looked to one another and shrugged, locking hands. Wade and Evan then climbed on board and Justin and Heath did the same.

When everyone was out of sight, Cody dropped the happy go lucky facade and turned to Ted. "Your daddy really thinks we need a chaperone?"

"He's over protective," Ted soothed feeling a slight bit of irritation in his boyfriends voice. "But that shouldn't change too much right. It's not like he's going to stay on the island with us."

Cody rolled his eyes, "You better be right. I kinda hadn't planned on so much hostility between Randy and John. Now there's even more because of him. Though it did help. I mean Randy did pay some attention to Evan right..." He sighed in thought and squeezed Ted's hand. "Is it wrong to play with a few emotions like this? You think what I'm doing is wrong?"

Ted only laughed and kissed the intwined fingers. "Well I'm still working on learning right from wrong but I do think you're really cute when you're determined and plotting and you know how much I love for you to act cute."

Cody smirked. "That is true...you do love it." He kissed Ted lightly. "And I love you."

Ted lightly bit Cody's ear and growled. "You better." He slapped Cody on the bottom and pushed him onto the boat. "Now let's get this thing going."

Cody couldn't help but smile at his boyfriend, noting the mischievous tone his words carried along with their double meaning. He found the rest of the group and caught up with them. He caught them at the end of their tour Zack was giving- well he was giving it to Randy mostly and everyone else just followed.

"Alright, thats the whole of the ship broskis! We'll be at the resort in about 2 or 3 hours. You can hang around on the deck or in your rooms until we get to the island." Zack finished. He grabbed Randy's hand and ushered him to the cock pit. "So Edge is really here? Bro, I thought he went back to Canada or something." Randy's laughter resounded throughout the halls as he was drifted away.

"Did he really...Oh forget it! I'm going to lay down!" Cena angrily huffed. He pushed behind everyone and paraded behind everyone to find his room.

Wade quirked his eyebrow, "And what exactly was that about?" He shook his head and looked down as he saw Cody's hand come into view. "What's this?" He noticed the key in the young man's palm.

"Well John and Mr. O don't seem to be to happy so I was wondering if you'd want to change room keys with Randy for the resort. Then Evan will change room keys with John so it'll be him and Randy and you and Cena. At least that'll stop them from killing one another and hey," Cody leaned in close and spoke lowly, "One night is all it takes for something to spark, right?" He laughed when Wade did as he always did and shoved him. The Brit did indeed take the key and began to walk out on the deck. Followed by playful noise making, Heath and Justin ran out with him leaving the three musketeers alone again.

"So what we got to do on this sea shredder?" Cody yawned and crossed how arms behind his head. "Why don't ya show me something special?"

Ted smiled and wrapped his arms around Cody's waist, purring in his ears. "We can check out daddy's special suite and believe me there's plenty to do in there."

Cody giggled and followed Ted away. Finding himself alone, Evan sighed. He sat out on the back of the boat and looked out onto the waters as they rippled behind the ship. Such a beautiful sight. So beautiful in fact that it lead him into his own slumber and he rested his eyes.

For the remainder of the sail, everyone carried on as they had. No one had seen heads or tails of the others. They minded their own objectives and business until Zack came on P.A. system and called that they were about to dock soon. Then everyone gathered out on the deck and watched as a gorgeous island came into view. The resort itself was in plain view and the rest of the vast land was shrouded by palm trees and cliffs. There was no telling what else was really on the island but the appearance had everyone more than interested. Zack came to the front and flagged the boat onto shore. It nearly threw everyone back except him when the boat trudged into the glistening white sand. He laughed at the startled group and opened his arms when he jumped onto the shore. "Here we are bro! Dibiase's Desire: Rest and Resort!" Everyone hopped off as well and looked around wondrously. Zack began to push the boat back out as best as he could before jumping back on. "Alright broskis, Ryder out. I'll be back tomorrow evening for you so don't miss me too much. Have fun! Good seeing you Randy bro!" He blew Randy a kiss before disappearing into the cock pit and sailing away.

Randy was just able to catch Cena's eye twitch and he smirked before turning and grabbing John's hand. "Cmon hubby," the word was sarcastic, irritating even, "Why don't we go find our room?" He drug the man along until Cena yanked away.

"Don't touch me you sneaky two-timing manipulative," Before he could finish Randy towered over him.

"Two-timing? Manipulative? Are you kidding me?" They were breathing all over each others face. "I got a few words for you then, Johnny boy." His voice grew low and he circled John stopping at his ear after each hushed word. "Jealous...incompetent...lying...FAKE!" Randy shoved John inhumanly hard in the chest.

John gritted his teeth before running up to attack Randy. He was stopped midway though, by strong arms being wrapped around his waist. "Get off of me! Get off of me right now!" John snarled as he fought to get to lose. When he saw that wasn't working he simply turned and elbowed the man behind him in the face.

"Gah!" Wade yelled in agony, finally releasing the coach.

Only as he heard the cry, did John realize what he did. He quickly spun to Wade and held his hands so he could see what he did, "Aww QB! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to..." He shuddered at the sight of the blood pouring from Wade's nose. "Is it broken?"

"Yeah, looks kind of crooked," Heath pointed.

"Shut up!" Wade stuffily called back as he held his head back. "You know it was already like this from my first fight."

"Oh yeah...you did do bare knuckle brawls. Oops, forgot." He smiled at the glare Wade gave him.

"So I didn't break it," Cena sighed with relief. "Cmon, let me get you to the room or something and clean you up. You got your room key or does Evan have it?"

"No, I'm rooming with you instead," Wade barely managed to get out. Cena sighed with relief and looked over at Randy. The stare down between the two was silent but if eyes could speak…

"We'll see you guys in a little while. Just call up to the room when you need us." Cena checked Randy over once more before taking Wade's hand and walking towards the resort.

"Some of the escorts will show you up there," Cody called out, letting John know. A hand in the air signaled him that the man had heard and then he turned back to the rest of the group. "Um...let's head in. They're waiting for us and then they probably will have breakfast soon. I mean it's only eight." Randy simply turned and strutted towards the resort, his face void of emotion and his steps cold. Cody could almost see Evan stiffen and he sent Ted to comfort him. Maybe it wasn't so smart putting poor innocent Baby Bourne in there with Randy but then again, Randy wasn't too hard to read. He figured the teacher out for the most part and Evan seemed like a good remedy for this situation. The teacher probably wouldn't lay hand on him no matter how upset he was.

"This is going to be fun! Bet I beat you to the room!" Heath called to Justin from behind the others.

"Yeah right!" Justin laughed and ran forward. The two bustled through the others and, like little kids, expeditiously ran on foot. They only looked back to the boys once calling, "You guys are in too! We can beat all of you!" they laughed and swiftly headed for the resort doors.

Cody saw a smile creep across Ted's face and he started off slow before running up too. Cody laughed and followed, leaving Evan who tried to catch up from his late start. "Wait you guys! I wasn't ready! No fair!" Evan saw the others escape through the revolving door and soon approached it himself. He immediately barged on through and was buried within a hard chest. "I'm sorry sir I..." He scrunched up his face in pain a bit before recognizing his teacher. "Hey, sorry Mr. Orton. I was just trying to find our room and-"

Randy didn't say a word, simply grabbing Evan's hand and leading him through the halls. Even as he walked now the man's face was lifeless and unreadable but they reached the room in minutes, Randy using his key and twisting the knob. Evan gasped at how stunning it was.

The beautiful large suite was completely white as usual but the canopy bed was a silky creme color, almost similar to the shining beach's sand right out their patio. There was no television but the laptop on the bed was just as new as it wanted to be and the telephone was old fashioned but cool. A large ivory chest was where the clothes were kept and a walk in closet was just beside the entrance door. There was a large jacuzzi style bathtub and a walk in shower in the bathroom and a master bedroom sized kitchen near the back door, further exploration proved. Everything was already in there like Cody had said; the fridge and cabinets were stocked, the bathrooms were full of towels, soap, and shampoo, and they all even had some clothes in their size in the closet. Well, Since he and John traded rooms, all Evan's things were much too big. If this wasn't a resort it would be one heck of a summer home, Evan concluded. It was so heavenly.

As the young student plopped down on the bed, Randy went to the closet. He was in for a while then he emerged in a tropical shirt and some loose white shorts. Though the look was played out, he looked really good. Still his face was unchanging and he handed Evan a pair of clothes. Evan looked down at them and shyly laughed, "Sorry Mr. Orton but those are all John's and I-"

"I went to his room and wrestled these away from him. They're yours." Evan was almost startled to hear the teacher speak but he had got the point.

"Oh, um, thank you sir." Evan shyly spoke again. He stood up and began to take off his previous attire but he looked over to his teacher before and waited, hoping the man was about to give him a little privacy. Randy simply moved to the bed sat down, looking at Evan-  
>in his direction but through him. His focus was somewhere else right now and the young man knew it but those eyes; they were still on him. His cheeks flushed a little but he still continued to change. Something about the situation felt dirty to him but the thought made him blush deeper and move slower. It was dirty but so familiar. He kept glancing over to the man, conflicting internally with whether he wanted the teacher to give him some privacy or to keep looking at him with those beautiful grey eyes. He fought the urge and quickly finished dressing, face completely was too early in the morning for this! He sat down in a chair and closed his eyes. Now he was just waiting to get back with the others because he didn't know how much longer he'd be able to take his roommates eyes. Something about them...that hunger in them made the young brunette shiver. It reminded him of Mr. Hardy.<p>

"Do I make you uncomfortable?" Evan jumped. Randy shifted his eyes and looked dead at Evan.

"Huh? Me?"

Randy cracked a smile and it faded just as quick. "Yes, I always mean you. Am I making you uncomfortable, Mr. Bourne?"

Evan blushed and scrambled for words, "Well no I- you see you- what I mean is..."

Randy ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "You're going to have to forgive me." He buried his face in his hands and chuckled sadly. "I'm Uh...I'm a little conflicted."

Evan eased in his seat and let out a breath. "No really, it's okay. I understand."

"It's just..." Randy growled angrily and flopped on his back on the bed. "If you love somebody, should it matter where you show them that?"

The young student slowly shrugged, "I guess not...?"

"Then how can this closet-case say he loves me?" Randy sat up, his eyes boring through the brunette. "I go through all the trouble to do something special and he just pushes me away! He cant do that! I need attention! And this isn't the first time! That's why we've been on and off again like people always say." Randy was panting in frustration now. He soon after lied back down. "Maybe he doesn't love me like I thought..." The teacher shook his head vigorously, "I tell myself it's not true but he sure isn't helping me."

Evan bit his lip as he thought about it all until he finally began to talk. "Well...look at it from his point of view." Evan was almost frightened when Randy swiftly sat up and slithered across the room to the foot of his chair. He was on his knees in front of Evan, looking on intently.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean maybe you should think about it like this; some people are a little shy with public displays of affection. I know that I was raised up with love being a little more private and best settled behind closed doors. Not that anythings wrong with showing how much you care in front of everyone but maybe you can meet him half way here. I mean you do want to marry him right?" Evan's answer was stuttered out but he did the best he could and the way Randy looked as if he was analyzing it told him that he may have did good. "You kinda get what I mean?"

"Half way huh, Mr. Bourne?" Randy put his hands on Evan's shoulders and looked him in the eyes, "I'll try it." He stood to his feet and pulled Evan up with him, actually looking him over for once. "You look cute." The compliment was meaningful but little more attention was put into the subject as the teacher picked up his key card. He grabbed his hand and led him towards the door. "Let's go down for breakfast."

When they reached the dining hall with aid from the hotel escorts, everyone was already seated and eating. Cody waved to the two but Randy's full focus was on John. He looked back at Evan and the young man nodded so Randy walked slowly over to his fiancé. The man hadn't even noticed him until he felt a hand on his. "What do you want?"

The anger in John's voice nearly made Randy snap back but one encouraging look from Evan made him calm down. He cleared his throat. "Can we talk really quick." Randy watched in amazement as John's anger depleted and was replaced with curiosity. "I swear it won't take long." The two rose from the table and walked out the door.

Evan walked over to the group so pleased with his work that he didn't even notice the shock on everyone's face. He sat down and finally looked up. "What you guys looking at?" He turned towards the door and pointed. "Oh that?" turning back, he shrugged. "I told Mr. Orton to talk to John and meet him half way is all."

"You think it worked?" Justin asked with growing interest as he looked towards the door that the couple had just excused themselves through.

When they heard strange noises from the other side, Heath laughed. "Well considering those sounds and the fact that that door leads to the closet, yeah it worked."

Ted laughed as well and took a sip of his drink. "So what's on the agenda today?" He sat his drink down and looked up at he question pursing those pouty lips in thought.

"Well, let's see. We're going to do a little volleyball, seaside yoga, and a hiking trip around the island until dinner which will be served by the pool."

Heath and Justin jumped excitedly and clapped their hands together. "Would you two sit down! Stop embarrassing me!" Wade yelled as he banged his fist into the table before him. "You act as if you have no home training." He flicked a stray piece of hair from his face back into place and folded his arms in his chair.

Justin and Heath looked over at him blankly for seconds until they ran over and tackled him in the chair. "Oh stop acting all mature! You love us!" Heath rubbed his face against Wade's hair.

"Get off of me, idiots!" The Florida U boys couldn't stifle their laughs at the others. They really were a comic relief all the time. Cody finally spoke up as he pulled Ted along with him over to Evan.

"Maybe we should jump all over Evan like that, huh?" He laughed when Evan got up to run but he and Ted got to him much quicker than he could get up and like Wade he was on the floor.

"You guys, you weigh too much!" Evan yelled.

Seconds later the teacher and coach fell from the closet and scrambled all over the floor. They looked a mess! Each of their shirts were open- the buttons long gone to "nobody-knows" land- and John's was nearly off his shoulders. They had to fight to pull their shorts up with haste. With knowing looks from their students they stood up and finished dressing properly, holding hands and smiling a little- John's face flushed a deep red. "Um...we made up."

"More like made out," Cody snickered as he rose to his feet as well. "Either way is fine as long and you aren't jumping down eachothers throats. So now that that's done, how's about we really get the day started?"

Heath and Justin jumped up with excitement and ran towards the door. Wade sighed sadly and went after them. Ted shrugged and grabbed his love's hand. "Let's go then sweets." Just as they were about to take off, John reached out to them. "You need something, John?"

Cena didn't waste time, excitement and nervousness- probably from the previous actions he was administered from his love-possessed fiancé- evident in his voice. "So what's this first event?"

Cody smiled and pulled Evan towards him. "Well we got V- ball and Evan's on our team!" Then he yanked the young man along with his boyfriend and made a mad dash for the exit where the other boys had just left.

"Well," Randy looked to John with a smirk. "You ready to serve em up, Coach."

"Oh yeah," Cena laughed out as he ran with the others.

* * *

><p>Until next time...<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

"And that is all she wrote!" Cody jumped excitedly. After Ted's picture perfect serve, Evan had scored the last point with a vicious spike that no one could block. It was a spectacle really and no one- not even the opposing team- could be mad at that. Randy wiped his forehead and plopped down in the cool sand; John doing likewise and leaning against him.

"I have to hand it to you Mr. Bourne, you know how to work a volleyball." Randy all put panted. Evan just smiled shyly and rubbed his arm. "How'd you get so good?" John rolled his eyes at his fiancé's use of the cliché question but he smiled afterwards.

Evan began to walk over to the water bottles by the cooler and grabbed one. "Well, I started back in highschool. Cody and I were managers for the girls and we picked up a few tricks."

Cody grabbed a bottle as well and chuckled at the double joke in the last statement. "Yes. We were very popular especially little ole Evan. Girls love cute."

"And there's no doubt you are just that," John laughed as he pulled Randy up to join him in getting hydrated. It was a clam moment before Heath and Justin- no longer resisting their instinctive urges to be playful- started squirting the chilly water all over each other. Everyone laughed until Wade broke them up.

"How many times do I have to put my foot down until you stop acting like children?" He asked as he scolded the two on either side of him.

Justin and Heath pouted for a minute before they twisted the cap fully off their bottles and poured it on the Brit reprimanding them. A sharp gasp followed from the dark haired man's lips and the duo giggled playfully prior to running off and away from their angry chaperone-esque teammate. The group continued to laugh heartily and get themselves together for the next event: Morning yoga but first they had a water war on their hands.

Wade rubbed his arm rather shyly as he looked over at his partner bending over into the doggie position. His coach's thick legs and bountiful backside in full view and it was hard not to notice it especially in the shorts that clung to him after the water fight Justin and Heath started earlier. The younger let out a choppy breath and placed his hands on his hips. This was not the easiest task, Orton forewarning him that one false pose and he'd break him; so Wade just stood over the waiting Cena and thought of a solution. Maybe someone would switch with him...let's see he had: Ted and Justin, Randy and Evan, and Cody and Heath. Maybe Randy would let him have Evan or-

"You know, yoga's not really effective if you don't get down and DO it. " The instructor, Montel laughed as he ran a hand through his braids.

"Oh really," Wade asked with so much sarcasm it was funny.

Ted leaned up off of Justin from their position and walked to the men. "Yo MVP man, what's wrong? We've been in the same pose for like five minutes."

Montel turned around and pointed a finger at Wade. "It ain't my fault. This gent here is too afraid to get into the pose so we can't move on until he does."

Ted patted Wade's shoulder, "Look, it's easier than you think. Watch me." Wade was on edge from the mischievous twinkle in the young Dibiase's eyes but watched as the dean's son grabbed John's wide hips and got down on his knees behind him. He soothingly stroked the coach's back, feeling the man jerk beneath him. "Easy there coach, just tryna show your quarterback how this stretch works." He massaged the firm hips with his thumbs and once settled, closed his eyes and leaned back on his heels up until his head was on the floor while he braced Cena.

Wade couldn't help but blush at the scene. "Oh grow up." Montel shoved him and went to the two down. He adjusted John a bit, bending him so his forehead rested on his forearms and he leaned a little further back into Ted. Montel stood up again and admired the position. "See kid it's not that hard. Now you wanna stretch that groin muscle and back; it's the whole purpose to this one. Alright baby boy," The darker-skinned man patted Ted's shoulder and motioned him up. "Good hustle. Now let Big kid over here get right there."

Ted came up and allowed Wade to get in his place. Wade gently placed his slender fingers on John's hips and- before leaning back- took a long deep breath. He finally drew up the control to slowly lean on his heels as Ted did but jumped back up when he saw the glare he got from a certain teacher. Immediately he got to his feet and stiffened up, refusing to even attempt to work with John any longer.

Randy cut him one last dirty look before Evan tapped him. "Uh Mr. Orton, we're supposed to move to the next posit-EEEPP!"

In that instance, Randy aggressively turned the young man on his back and pushed his legs into his chest while spreading them apart. Evan blushed deeply as Randy locked their fingers and leaned his weight on the smaller man. He noticed that the coach wasn't even focused on him, but instead his fury for the dark-haired quarterback. Evan gulped lowly and prayed that Randy didn't feel a certain appendage of his that had stirred in all the excitement. He prayed really hard considering the gym teacher's lean solid abs were so close to it that he felt the heat from them. Lucky him, this was the time Cena got a little jealous as he paraded over and pulled Randy up. "Can we talk for a minute?" They very discreetly disappeared behind some bushes and trees, leaving Evan and Wade to pair up until their return. When they didn't, Montel went over to their hiding spot to get them.

"For the love of- What are you doing?" Everyone heard the man scream before running back having covered his eyes. He rubbed them in disbelief and rubbed his temple. "I think that's enough yoga for today."

"Guess they were having their own private session, huh?" Cody joked before getting to his feet, feeling limbered up well.

Montel just waved them away and sat on a surrounding mat. Gathering up everyone, it was time for their hike around the island before dinner.

"Ted...Are we lost?" Heath had asked while they stood in an opening from all the vine covered shrubbery. Before their adventure began, a tad bit of fooling around on Evan and Cody's part lead to an unreadable map for the crew and so they decided to wing it- Ted leading the trip on his island. Of course two hours or so of walking in circles showed that this was not the best idea and right now everyone was a little restless. "It's starting to get kind of dark."

"No. We're just at a fork you know. Our options are limited here." Ted soothed. If the two were anything like his Cody then the best thing to do would be to keep the truth sugarcoated for the linebackers.

Justin smiled slightly, still a little uneasy. "If you say so."

Sensing the chill of the moment, Cody tried to perk it up again. "Hey! Let's play a game, huh? Word association! Someone'll say a word and the next person says the first thing that comes to mind. The only twist is you gotta explain WHY you said it. Easy enough?" the crew just shrugged a tad uninterested. "Alright...the first word is 'Sun'."

"Summer." Heath jumped in. He scratched his red hair and thought. "Well...Summer down south is always bright and sunny you know so that was pretty automatic."

Everyone except John and Wade could nod their heads in agreement- the crew being made up of southerners for the most part. John came in next with a word. "Baseball." he laughed at the curious looks some of the younger boys gave him and he shrugged. "My dad would always take us to the stadium in Boston to play and watch the games during the summer. Henceforth, summer reminds me of baseball."

"Didn't peg you for a player," Wade commented. "Umm…bully." He rubbed his knuckles appreciatively. "I used to get picked on a lot in my youth until I set this kid straight one day. He came at me with a baseball bat and I used this very fist to break it and his face. I hate a bully." Wade finished cooly.

"You got bullied?" Justin asked, genuinely surprised.

Heath slapped the back of Justin's head. "He wasn't always that big you know!" Then he eased closer to Justin and whispered, "I mean, someone had to have crooked up his nose like that right?"

"I heard that!" Wade shoved Heath who broke into giggles with Justin. "Just get the next word."

Ted laughed as the next word came to him, "My boyfriend." He smirked as Cody falsely pouted and blinked his lashes, pointing to himself questionably. "Yes, you are such a bully. You bully everyone from your dad to my dad. From your big brother to my little one. And from cute little old Evan to-"

"Me," Randy sighed. He shoved the young brunette in question and got ready for his next word. "So the word was 'my boyfriend'? Well I think I'm going to say…big." Randy examined when he looked over at his fiancé. "Everything about him is big; that smile, those arms, his legs…other parts." He laughed as he walked behind the man and slapped him on the butt.

"Hey! I can say the same about you, thunder thighs." John soothed his cheeks and huffed.

"Kids…please." Wade rolled his eyes. "So anyway the word is 'Big'. Who's…next?" He stopped when he looked over to the evil glare the shortest of the men had. He began to sweat under the gaze and smiled uneasily. "Oh...Evan. Y-You're next?"

"'Big'? Really? You guys did that on purpose didn't you?" He ran his hands down his face and sighed. "Game over. No more playing," he mumbled.

"What you say, E?" Cody asked frightfully.

"I SAID GAME OVER!" Evan yelled in frustration.

After a brief silence Cody whispered to Ted, "Evan's cute when he's angry."

"Adorable," Ted whispered back.

Cena overheard, "Scary"

"Out of sorts," Wade added.

"Has a small fuse if you know what I mean," Randy also joined.

Justin smiled, "Fun-sized!"

Heath folded his arms, "He's short."

"I HATE BEING CALLED SHORT! I AM NOT SHORT!" He screamed to the top of his lungs. "DIDN'T I SAY GAME OVER?" He shot dirty looks to everyone. "LET ANOTHER PERSON TALK AND WATCH WHAT HAPPENS!" He picked up an unnaturally big tree branch.

Everyone could hear the threat-fulfilling tone his voice carried and they straightened up, forgetting all thoughts of continuing the word play and focusing on finding their way back.

Another hour or so of walking in silence- mostly from fear of the furious man- and they ended up back at the resort. Having felt Evan calm a little, Ted stood at the front of the group. "Alright, so it's 7:30 now. Dinner is in an hour. Let's go in and get dressed in our trunks because it's pretty humid out and dinner is poolside." There was no objection as everyone went inside.

"So, things working out well?" Ted smiled as he threw his shirt off. He was watching his boyfriend order from the menu catering provided with a satisfied smile permanently on his face.

Cody flopped onto the bed, backside to the sheets and sprawled out happily. "Oh yes they are indeed." He sung a happy tune to himself and giggled uncontrollably.

Ted lied on his front next to him. "Oh? How so?"

"Did you see how angry Evan was? How he just told everyone off?" Cody sighed blissfully. "Do you know what that means, Teddy bear?" Ted shrugged, certain he was going to find out. Cody squealed with excitement. "It means he's finally opening up more!"

And indeed Evan was opening up, voicing very loudly his opinion to his teacher as the man sat in a chair. "How can they say that? I'm not short! I'm kind of small compared to those giants but I'm no where near short! Do I look short to you?" Evan yelled in his rant, pacing frantically across the floor. He stopped when Randy didn't answer. Slowly he faced the man, "I said, do I look SHORT…to you?"

Randy had been backing himself in the seat for the past minutes somewhat cautious of the abnormally angry younger. But when Evan jumped over to him, knocking the chair he was in over, he couldn't help the yelp that escaped. "Mr. Bourne, calm down!" Randy waved his hands in defense.

Evan straddled his waist and looked him in the eyes with the saddest puppy dog eyes ever. "You don't think I'm short do you?"

Randy didn't know what to say as a small blush formed across his face so he did the more natural thing and shook his head. "Not at all."

Evan happily bounced off of him to the closet. "I told those guys I'm not short!" He quickly threw on some shorts and walked out the door, much calmer than he was moments ago.

Randy just watched rather intrigued at the sudden character change before he got off the floor. Evan was...strange.

Nearly an hour later, everyone was outside enjoying themselves around the pool; all except the Massachusetts native that is. John actually hadn't been seen in quite sometime, Wade informing that the teacher told him to go on ahead. Not that it truly mattered especially when you had seven hungry men waiting to eat. The food was devoured almost instantly after it was set in front of them and the dishes were whisked away to be cleaned elsewhere. As of now it was time to get in the pool; Cody suggesting the men work off the delicious meal the best way possible, chicken fighting.

"No." Evan very bluntly said at the suggestion.

"And why not?"

"I don't want you giants on my shoulders!" Evan huffed and shoved Cody.

Cody tried to reason. "But Justin and Heath aren't even that much taller than you! It's not like we said hoist big Wade over there up."

"Wait, can he even stand up in six feet of water?" Heath whispered to Ted causing the blonde to laugh, all the while shaking his head 'no'.

"All right fine!" Cody yelled conclusively. "Look, no one climb on Evan's shoulders!" He exaggeratedly threw his hands in the air and laughed. "Can we move on with the game already?"

"No," Justin argued contrarily. "Coach isn't here."

Cody rolled his eyes. He stepped in the middle of the pool at around five and a half feet and motioned for the others to join him. "Then I'll be the ref. Now pair up and lets get going! I wanna see someone get wet." Cody wiggled his eyebrows and splashed the water upwards.

"You're a dirty boy, Codes." Ted stretched before he dove in the cool water. He stayed under for a few moments before popping back up with his soaked locks caressing his face.

The Rhodes boy whistled loudly. "Ain't that a scene from Bay watch?"

The linebacker stared over to his colleague testing the water with his finger. "I've seen better," Heath giggled before 'accidentally' shoving an unsuspecting Justin in the pool.

"HEATH! Why would you do that? It's FREEZING in here!" Justin yelled as he came back up, the length of his hair falling in his face.

Heath hopped in after and swam over. He pushed the wet bangs from his boyfriend's face and dropped a kiss on his nose. "You can't be mad at me. You know it was funny." He laughed as Justin simply pouted.

The last three men simply slipped in he water and joined the others. When everyone was in, Cody paired everyone up like earlier- Wade taking over as Heath's partner in his place. He stood in the middle of the three pairs and made sure they were situated. Evan was perched on Randy's shoulders, Justin on Ted's, and Heath on Wade's. Cody raised his hand and once it was dropped the fight began.

Fortunately for the other teams, Wade had two left feet and if no one pushed him, he'd fall over with Heath anyway. Randy and Evan dominated every round; Randy having given Evan the height advantage he needed, and Evan giving Randy the aggression their team needed to win. After some minutes it was down to the last round.

Cody raised his hand but just as he was about to drop it, his eye caught something swishing around and he smirked. "Wait." He put his hands on his hips and glanced around.

"What's wrong, Cody?" Evan started.

"Yeah, what's up, Babe?" Ted asked as he sat atop Justin's shoulders.

"I don't think we'll be able to do this last round."

Everyone turned curiously. "Why not?"

Cody chuckled softly and looked at Randy. "I feel like our game's about to get a little...interrupted."

Randy didn't even get to access the words as he was yanked down by his legs, dropping Evan backwards into the water as well. Instinctually he swam to the side of the pool and pulled himself out to stand on the edge. He wiped his eyes and coughed before turning to the assailant that was cheering and waving around in triumph. "JOHN, I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"Only if you can catch me, sweet heart!" John yelled back.

"Oh no," Randy folded his arms across his chest. "I'm not going to give you that satisfaction."

"You may want to." Cody laughed as he pointed. "I mean we wanted to get to know you Randy but this is a bit much! You're destine to poke someone's eye out with that thing!"

Randy stared at everyone's bulging eyes and then he followed their gaze down to his naked form. Slowly, fearfully, but surely he looked to John's grin and HIS red shorts between his teeth. He nearly fainted as John swam away with them. "Get back here John! I need those!" He quickly dove in and swam after the coach in the deep end.

Cody then also finally stopped laughing. "That was priceless." He jabbed beside him, "That's nothing you haven't seen before though, right Evan?" Cody waited and when he got no response he looked around. "Evan?" He thought to where the smaller man could've ran off to. Then it clicked. Evan never came up for air.

And I have finally written more! Big Dave and Randy are next for updates :D. Cliffhanger!


End file.
